Ocean Princess
by CelTakerCena
Summary: On this story; The Autobots are going to be humans; with same names. They are the same people but Human form. Optimus and Bee go on a vacation to have some fun. All they plan was simple things to enjoy but something huge happen. They meet a Princess. (Optimus/Arcee) (base on a song Ocean Princess)
1. Chapter 1

**On this story; The Autobots are going to be humans; with same names. They are the same people but Human form.**

 **Optimus and Bee go on a vacation to have some fun. All they plan was simple things to enjoy but something huge happen.**

* * *

 **Ocean Princess**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Come on…little Bumblebee" said Prime as he loads the truck. Bumblebee is still getting his things together. He can't wait until they start leaving.

He needs to get his tablet; headphones; and other things. Optimus is already loaded up with his stuff.

"Bee…any time now"

"Almost done dad…" said Bee as he runs to the truck. He places his suitcase there. Optimus fixes it a little and Bee gets the rest of his stuff.

Optimus waits for Bee. The little scout finally runs to the truck and hops on. Optimus smiles as he locks his door.

Optimus gives one last glance and makes his way to the truck.

"You got everything…I sure did" said Bee "Now let's roll"

The prime laughs a little.

They are heading to the Beach. Optimus ask for a week at the hotel. He never has time to spend with his son. He finally gets the chance so takes it. Bee always wanted to go to the beach or to Atlantis.

Atlantis is a place where you go under water and look at the beautiful creatures. It is a beach but bigger. The hotels are just right there near the beach. Atlantis is surrounded by water.

Optimus had to check it out before they could go. He knows it's a really fun place to hang out.

"Atlantis here we go" yells Bee.

The Prime starts driving to the Airport. He already has the tickets and everything is set to do.

"You think we can swim with the shark?" ask Bee

"I don't know"

"How about Dolphins…?"

"Yes…"

"Whales…"

"If we are lucky"

"Stingrays or Mantis"

"Maybe…"

"But I want to swim with the sharks…"

"Okay...let's just hope you don't get scared" said Optimus as he parks the truck. Bee hopes out along with Optimus. The load up suitcases and sit on the Airplane.

Bee is excited. "Just a few more hours' right…?"

"Yes…"

* * *

Arcee swims away as fast as she can. She jumps on the land and keeps on running.

"Come back here…little girl!" yells her enemy. Arcee keeps on running, she won't stop at all. Arcee turns back to her enemy still chasing after her. She looks around and raises her hands.

The water goes up with her and she throws the water. The enemy stops as the water splashes over them.

Arcee keeps on running. She has to do something. Arcee sees her enemy gone. She hides behind a rock.

"NO….!" she yells. "How can she do this to me?"

Arcee places her head on her knees. She is hugging her knees as well.

"Airachnid will pay for what she did" whispers Arcee. "I thought we were friends"

Arcee whips her tears as she sees her little fish friends. She smiles weakly.

"Princess you okay?" asks one of her friends

"No…I'm not" she cries "Airachnid killed my family"

Her friends stare at her with shock. One of her friends is a dolphin; she named him Blu. The other is a killer whale, Striker. They both look down with sadness.

"I don't know what to do?" she whispers

'We must leave" said Striker

"No…this is my home"

"I know it is…but Airachnid is after you" said Striker "We have to leave"

"I agree" said Blu.

Arcee sighs and thinks about it. They are right; Airachnid is now after her. She nods in agreement.

"You're right…we must" said Arcee "What about our ocean friends?"

"I don't know…" said Striker "We have to leave them…"

"Come out little girl…come here and meet you new queen" said Airachnid

"We must leave…and now"

Arcee gets up quickly.

"I'll be back…my friends" she whispers "I will be back to avenge my family"

The whales start forming a bridge to Airachnid won't follow.

"Let's go…" said Blu "Let's find some help"

Arcee jumps to the water. She starts swimming along with Blu and Striker. She looks back at her home. "I'm sorry…my friends"

Blu and Striker protect her from the threatening ocean animals. Airachnid is taking control over them. Arcee cries out again as she goes farther from her home.

* * *

 **Um…first Chapter. Should I continue? ( I will anyways) next chapter coming soon.**

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright...lets go on to Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Optimus carries his son to the rental car Optimus rent. Bumblebee fell asleep during the plane ride. The prime gently lays him down in the back of the car. He drives to the hotel.

He looks back at Bee. He stops in front of the Atlantis building. He smiles as he shakes his son.

"Bumblebee…wake up…look" said Optimus.

"What…" Bee gets up rubbing his eyes. He yawns and fully looks at Atlantis. "Oh WOW…"

"Do you like it?" said Optimus.

"This place looks amazing"

"Good…now let's get our stuff and check in"

They did just that. Prime goes to the front table ask for his name.

"A reservation for Optimus Prime"

Bee is on the lobby taking pictures of the place. The man gives him his hotel key and number. Prime nods and calls Bee.

They go up to the top. Optimus the top floor; Bee is bouncing up and down as they wait in the elevator. The door clinks open and both walk to the room.

"Here it is" said Prime. He takes out his hotel key and slides it in. He smirks as the door slowly opens. The room is quite big. It has two beds; one TV, a kitchen, and one living.

Optimus looks to the side and sees a big closet to where they can place their clothes.

"Okay…we are going to stay here for a week" said Prime "So…let's enjoy it"

Bee jumps on the bed with a yelp. "Awesome"

Prime sits down. He looks at the TV; next to it is a guide. The TV has channel. The hotel has some channel they can watch. He even sees a DVD player.

"Oh nice"

Bee goes to the window. The ocean water is flowing slowly. Bee smiles wide as he sees people already swimming with the dolphins.

"Dad…let's swim with the dolphins…come on" said Bee as he jumps to get his bathing suit. The Prime growls as he changes to his trunks.

"Okay…let's go" said Prime "But don't you want to eat?"

"No not yet…" said Bee "I want to swim"

"Okay…well I'm taking a little snack"

Prime and his son head down the elevator. Bee is jumping up and down. He can't wait to meet with the dolphins. He always dreams of swimming with dolphins.

"We are almost there Bee…" said Optimus "You should stop jumping before you break the floor"

"Oh come on…."

The elevator makes its sound. The doors open and both head out the back door. Bee runs outside while Prime yells at him.

"Bee…wait up"

Bee didn't he keep on running until he stops on the shore. Bee looks around. He sees a sign that has some rules. Especially one Bee didn't like. In order to swim with the dolphins you have to know how to swim.

He frowns a little. He does not know how to swim. He stares at the people who are already swimming with the dolphins.

"What's wrong…little Bumblebee?" ask Optimus.

"I can't swim…" said Bee "You have to know how to swim"

Prime looks at the rules. "You're right…"

Optimus goes in the water and holds out his hand.

"But I can swim…and I can help" said Prime "I'll be by your side"

Bee yelps in excitement. He runs in after Prime. Once it gets deeper Bee struggles to stay above the water. Optimus carries him and places him on his back; just like a piggy back ride. The ocean floor goes deeper and Prime starts swimming.

Bee is above water holding on to Prime. He looks around the beautiful ocean. He can sees Mantis circling around them.

"Whoa…"

Prime stops to float for a while. "We are getting closer to the Dolphins"

"Is it really deep here?"

"No…not really" said Prime "But for you yes"

"Oh…" said Bee "Well…keep on swimming…I want to see dolphins"

Optimus swims a little further and he stops. A dolphin bumps into him. Prime groans a little and he stops. The Dolphin was floating in front of him. Bee gasps as he sees the beautiful creature in front him.

Bee reaches out for the dolphin. He touches its nose.

"You are pretty" said Bee.

Optimus smiles at his son. Now he has to show him how to swim. The Prime swims next to the dolphin.

"Okay…hold on to the dolphin don't let go" said Optimus

"Are you going to put me on top of the dolphin?"

"Yes…you wanted to ride one no…?"

"Yes…but…"

"Trust me…I'll be right behind you" said Prime.

Bee is sitting on the back of the dolphin. He grabs on to the fin. The dolphin starts swimming.

"Woooo"

Prime laughs as he swims after the dolphin. The dolphin stops and Bee laughs. Optimus grabs him and hugs him tight.

"That was awesome!" yells Bee "We went pretty fast…"

Prime smiles "I know…it was hard for me to catch up"

* * *

Arcee stops to catch her breath. She jumps up to the land and sits.

"Arcee you okay?" ask Blu

"Yes…I just need some air" she said

"Right…"

"Do you know where we are?" ask Arcee

"No…not really" said Striker

"I'll check if there is more land out there" said Blu

"No…stay with me" said Arcee "I don't know if it's safe"

"Arcee…you are the ocean princess…you can protect us…and the animals ahead"

"I know…but Airachnid can too" she yells in anger.

"Okay…do you want to rest here?" ask Striker

"No…we must move on"

Arcee makes a big wave. She slowly climbs it to the top of the water wave. Arcee searches for anything that is up ahead.

"Look…there is land" she said "A place…."

"What else?" ask Blu.

Arcee tries to look closely.

"The place is called Atlantis…" she said "Atlantis…"

Blu and Striker look at each other. They heard of Atlantis but the town got destroyed by Airachnid. Arcee use to visit there to see her uncle. Atlantis is under water.

"Atlantis…I thought the place was destroyed?" ask Blu

"Me too…but I think this is a whole new place…" said Arcee

"We must go there then" said Striker

"I'm with you Striker" said Arcee "Let's go…let's see if we can get a closer look"

Arcee swings her hand so the wave can go. She is floating on top of it while the wave is slowly heading towards Atlantis.

Blu and Striker keep jumping through the wave to catch up to her. Arcee brings the wave down.

"Let's swim…" she said

Blu and Striker nods. The princess and her friends swim towards the place Atlantis.

"I can see it…" she said. She stops and makes the wave again. She is standing looking towards the land. She gasps as she sees people.

"People…are swimming there" she whispers

"What…?" ask Blu.

Arcee looks at her friends. "I have to go…"

"There…with the humans…"

"Well…yes I can blend in" said Arcee

"True…" said Striker

"But…what about Airachnid"

"It will take her a long time to find me there…" said Arcee.

"So that's your plan…hiding in Atlantis" said Striker

"Maybe…I can find someone who can help me" said Arcee

"I don't think...the humans are going to help you..." said Striker

"Come on…"said Arcee "We have to try..."

She brings the wave down. She starts swimming towards Atlantis.

"I hope…I can be safe in Atlantis" said Arcee

* * *

 **More chapters to come…soon.**

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**More chapter...hope you are enjoying the story so far**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arcee stops as she gets closer to the humans. She decides to keep going but Blu stops her.

"Wait…" he said

"What…?" said Arcee

"Wait until everybody is gone…" said Blu "So that you can sneak in"

"There is too many people…they won't notice me"

"Maybe…but I don't want them to see you come out in the middle of ocean" said Blu.

She nods "I understand"

She hides behind a rock. She then looks at Striker.

"Striker…I'm afraid…you can't be any closer…" she said "There are no killers whales in Atlantis"

Striker nods in understanding. "Of course…"

"Blu…you can be with the dolphins" she said.

"Yes…" said Blu.

"And I'll just wait until…" said Arcee but stops as she sees one human.

"Arcee…until what…" said Striker "Until what…"

"Shh…look over there…" she said her eyes getting wide. She smiles a little.

"Over where…?" ask Blu.

"The…human…" she blushes.

Blu looks where she is looking. He blinks a few times as he sees one human. He gives a raise eyebrow.

"I've never seen anyone…that…gorgeous" she smiles "I have to get closer…"

"Wait…"

She groans. "Come on…"

She looks at the human again. His arms are built along with his chest. The human picks up a younger human high. Arcee can see those are muscles. She blinks a few times.

"Let's just wait okay…" said Blu

"Okay…" she growls

* * *

It was evening. Prime starts swimming back to shore. Bee is still smiling; he had so much fun. The others are also heading inside. Some bright lights start turning on.

Anyone barely swims at night.

"Bee…I'm starving…" said Optimus "You want to sit here and eat?"

"Sure…" said Bee. Optimus grabs some chairs and a table. He orders them some food. He and his son just relax and look at the sunset.

"I had so much fun…" he said

"Tomorrow…we are going to the pool" said Optimus "So we can slide down those big slides…"

"I agree…" said Bee.

Prime groans as he stretches. Bee looks at him with worry.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…just a little soar…" said Optimus "I never swam that much"

"Maybe…you can teach my tomorrow…so that I don't have to be on your back" said Bee.

"Sure thing…son"

Optimus looks to his side. He sees a family laughing; talking and enjoying each other company. He then looks to his other side. There are couples who are enjoying the time.

"Look…the moon is slowly rising…" said Bee

"Sure is…"

"Do the dolphins stay where they are at?"

"I don't know…maybe they go out to eat…" said Prime "Then they come back for tomorrow"

Now it is nighttime. Bee is yawning as he looks at Prime.

"Sleepy…" ask Prime

"Yes…" whispers Bee.

"Come on…lets' head back to the hotel…"

Optimus packs up everything. He places the chairs and tables back. He fixes the chair until he heard a yell. He looks back to see a woman trying to go to shore.

He raises an eyebrow. She yelps as she felt something sharp as she steps. Prime looks around to see if anyone else sees her. He goes after her.

"Excuse me…let me help" said Prime

"Oh thanks…" she smiles as she looks up to the man. "Oh my…"

Optimus smiles a little. "Here…grab my hand…"

She goes back to the deeper water.

"Umm…what's wrong…"

"I…don't have any clothes on" she blushes

"Umm Blu…" said Striker

"Yes…"said Blu

"She…took off her dress" said Striker

"What!?"

"Oh…umm…" Prime takes off his shirt. The lady watches with wide eyes as the Prime slowly takes his shirt off. He is built; she can see the chest buff up and his abs tight. The lady blinks a few times.

"Oh my…" she whispers

"Here…put this on" said Prime

"Oh thanks…"

She puts it on. The shirt goes to her knees. This guy is big she thought.

"Here…let me help now" said Prime

Optimus holds her hand. He leads her around the sharp objects.

"Thank you…um…"

"Optimus…Optimus Prime"

"Thank you Optimus" she smiles "I'm Arcee…The Ocean…"

She stops; she can't tell him that; not yet. Prime stares at her with a raise eyebrow.

"Um…just Arcee" she smiles.

Optimus smiles "Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too"

Optimus looks around. He wants to question where her clothes are but that would be an odd. He shrugs it off.

"Well…all clear now" said Prime "You can head back to your room"

"Room…?" she said

"Yes…I thought you have a hotel room"

"Oh…right…" said Arcee

"You want to go to your room?"

"But I don't have a room" she said "I never did"

"But…how…?" Optimus questions "Well where do you stay?"

"In the ocean…" she said "Wait no…not ocean…I stay with my friends…"

"Where at?" he said

Arcee fiddles with her fingers as she looks around. She has to think of something and fast. She looks at him then sighs.

"Okay…to tell you the truth…" she hears Blu through telepathy.

 _"_ _Don't tell him"_

 _"_ _I won't"_

"My friends…prank me…so I'm stuck here without a room and…no clothes" she looks down hoping he will fall for it.

"Well…" Optimus scratches the back of his head "Well…those are some really mean friends aren't they?"

"Yes…" she said. Arcee is glad that Optimus fell for it.

Optimus looks at her. He doesn't believe her She just appear in the middle of the ocean or shore. She didn't have any clothes. He doesn't question it though.

"Okay…"

"So…I have nowhere to stay…or any clothes"

"Come on…dad" said Bee "I want to play games…"

Bee stops in front of the lady. He gives a small smile.

"Oh…my…a smaller person" she whispers.

"Dad…why does she have your shirt?" ask Bee

"I decide to help her…" said Optimus

Bee smiles "Okay…"

"I'm Arcee…little human…I mean…" she said.

Bee laughs "I'm Bumblebee…but people call me Bee…"

Optimus smirks.

"Want to come with us?" ask Bee.

Optimus eyes grow wide. He looks at Arcee.

"Sure…" she smiles "You can help me out"

Bee smiles "Sure thing…"

 _"_ _I think he can help us Blu…" said Arcee_

 _"_ _I think the taller man can help too" said Blu "Umm…just stay close to them"_

 _"_ _Okay…"_

* * *

Airachnid yells at the top of her lungs. She just lost Arcee.

"I will find that little Princess…" she said "But where do I start looking?"

Airachnid calls out a shark. "Slash…"

A great white starts heading towards her. She smiles as she grabs the staff and controls the shark. Slash was a bodyguard. He was a great one. Now that Airachnid is controlling him; he won't protect anyone at all.

"I want you to find the Princess…" she said "And…call me when you do"

The shark slowly turns around and starts heading out. Airachnid looks around to see magical creatures of the ocean.

"Arcee…I'm the new queen now" she laughs.

* * *

 **More chapters to come…(Soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**...so far so good...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Bee runs inside the room. Arcee stays in front of the door wondering if she can enter. She felt Prime's body close to her.

"Go ahead…come on in" said Prime.

"Yeah…come in…we can play some games…" said Bee

Arcee slowly walks in. She stumbles a little. She has never felt this floor. It was comfy and cozy. It feels good with every step. She walks in and Bee tells her to sit down next to him.

She smiles as she feels comfortable. Prime goes to the kitchen to cook a little snack. Arcee laughs as she felt the comfy floor.

"What is this…comfy stuff?" ask Arcee

"Carpet…" said Bee "Pretty soft right…"

"It feels good"

"It does…" said Bee.

She keeps on rubbing it with her hands. She keeps laughing as she rubs her legs as well. Bee looks at her; confuse.

"Have you ever been on carpet…?" he ask

"No…" she said "This is really new to me…"

"Oh…"

She stops in front of the bed. She gasps as she climbs on it. Arcee smiles as she felt the soft bed.

"This is so soft…" she smiles "I can sleep here all day"

"Yeah…that's the bed…that's where we sleep" said Bee

"It must feel amazing to sleep in something comfy" she said

She keeps rubbing down until she slips and falls off the bed. She cheers as she slowly gets up.

"Wow…"

Bee is looking at her real strange.

"Have you ever slept on the bed…?"

"No…we sleep on rocks…" she smiles

"What…?"

"I mean…umm floor" she said with a small smile.

"Oh…" said Bee "Where…are your clothes…?"

"I use to have a dress…but I don't want to wear it"

"Why not…?"

"Because…it looks very different than the clothes…"

"How…?"

"It's made of water…" she said "I mean…different stuff"

"Okay…"

"Bumblebee…I think that's enough question for now" said Optimus. Arcee notice that he put on another shirt. "I got some food for ya'll"

"Yes…Pizza" said Bee as he grabs a piece.

Arcee stares at it for a long time. "What's…Pizza?"

"This is pizza" said Prime "its food…it's really good"

Arcee looks at it. It does look good but she's been eating fish for a long time. He blinks few times.

"Try one…" he smiles.

"Bee…it is really good" said Bee "I love Pizza"

Arcee heart melts as she looks at his eyes and smile. She looks down his strong jaw down to his neck and up to his smile.

"Okay…" she smiles.

She grabs a slice. Bee is going on to his second while Prime takes a bite from one slice. Arcee holds it up to her mouth and bites it. She starts chewing it and her eyes widen.

"Oh…my…" she said "THIS IS SOO GOOD!"

Optimus jumps back a little. Arcee starts dancing around. Bee smiles and cheers with her. Prime smiles as he looks at the two. He smiles.

Bee is going on to his third slice.

"It's the last…" said Optimus "It's getting late…"

It is almost ten. Arcee grabs another piece. She starts biting it.

"This is so good…" she said.

"You never had pizza before…?" said Bee

"No…just fish…" she said "And…other food"

Optimus smiles "Well…glad that you like the pizza"

The pizza box is finish. Optimus throws it away.

"I'm going to take a shower…" said Optimus "So Bee…stay in this room"

"I will…" said Bee.

Bee turns on the TV to play some Mario Kart. Arcee is wondering what Optimus is doing.

"What's…a shower…?" she questions.

Bee looks at her "You…don't know….what…?"

Arcee swallows.

"My dad…is washing up…or cleaning…" said Bee

"A shower…is to get clean…"

"Or to get fresh…"

Arcee nods. She never heard of showers. She does wash up but never called it a shower. She shrugs and looks at the TV. She reaches for it.

"Arcee…what you doing?" ask Bee.

"Oh…I'm…" she said as she tries to reach for Mario. She places a hand on the screen. "What is this…thing?"

Bee laughs a little "TV…it's where you can watch anything from"

"Oh…TV…sounds pretty cool" she smirks

"You never have seen a TV?"

"No…or anything from this place…"

Optimus gets out; drying his hair. Arcee looks at him with awe. He smirks as goes to the bedroom. She looks at Bee.

* * *

"Alright…Bee time for bed" said Optimus

"Okay…" said Bee. He turns off his video game and heads towards the bedroom.

"Bee…you are sleeping with me…" said Optimus "Arcee…you can have that bed"

"Okay…" she jumps on it "I like it"

Optimus smiles as he lets Bee go pass him. Prime turns off all the lights and turns on the nightlight. Arcee is laying down looking out the window. Optimus smirks as he walks in his room. Bee is already comfortable in the bed.

Prime scoots in next to Bee. The little guy turns around and hugs his dad. Optimus hugs him back. Bee places his head on Prime's chest.

"Dad…" Bee whispers

"Yes…"

"Arcee…is weird" he said

"What…?" said Optimus "Why would you say that…?"

"Because…she didn't know what pizza is…she didn't have clothes…and she didn't know what the TV or show was" said Bee

"Well…I think she lost her memory or something…" said Optimus "For right now…you better be nice to her"

"Okay…" Bee whispers "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…" whispers Prime.

Arcee looks around the room. She slowly reaches for the little light.

"Oh…that's real bright" she whispers. "What is this little light?"

Arcee smiles as she goes back to bed. She struggles to get the cover from the bed. She groans and finally smiles as she fixes the covers. She tosses and turn a little until she finally gets the right spot.

"Oh my…" she smiles. "This feels so good"

 _"_ _Arcee you there" said Blu_

Arcee jumps a little. "Oh right…"

 _"_ _Yes Blu…I'm here" she said_

 _"_ _Are you okay…?"_

 _"_ _I am good…I feel so good over here"_

 _"_ _Oh that's good"_

 _"_ _You know they have this thing call a carpet…and it is really soft…" she said "Oh…and the bed too"_

 _"_ _Carpet…?" he questions "Bed…What…are those?"_

 _"_ _The bed is a place to sleep…and carpet is a place to hang around I guess" she smiles "But the feeling is awesome"_

 _"_ _Okay…"_

 _"_ _And pizza too"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _It's a food…"_

 _"_ _Oh…" he said. "But how are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine…this human is taking care of me…"_

 _"_ _Good…" he said_

 _"_ _And how about you and Striker?" ask Arcee_

 _"_ _We are good…" said Blu "I can see the place from where I am and Striker is far…"_

 _"_ _Oh…good." she said "Any signs…"_

 _"_ _No…" said Blu_

 _"_ _Okay…well good night" she said_

 _"_ _Goodnight"_

* * *

 **More chapters to come (Soon)**

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**hope ya'll are enjoying the story. (Thank you for the reviews)**

 **Chapter 5**

The sun rises up hitting right on Bumblebee's eyes. He groans as he turns around. He feels an empty spot next to him. He just shrugs it off and falls back asleep.

Optimus is already up making some pancakes. He needs to be ready for today. He is going to teach Bee how to swim. He needs some energy. He makes a few pancakes; maybe two for each. He doesn't make them that big but good enough.

Optimus finishes with the pancakes. He gets some milk. The Prime then goes to his room to wake up the sleeping Bee. He goes past Arcee. She is all snuggles up to the blanket. Her hair is really messy. He smiles at her.

He goes to Bee. "Wake up…"

Bee groans as tosses around. Prime laughs as he shakes him a little. Bee groans again and turns the other side.

"Bee…time to wake up" said Optimus

"Don't…want to" growls Bee

"Wake up…"

"No…I don't want to"

"Bee…wake up"

"No…"

"If you don't wake up…you don't get to swim with the dolphins"

Bee shoots up getting off of bed "I'm up. I'm up"

Optimus laughs knowing it will work. He goes up to Bee and kisses his forehead. Prime goes to wake up Arcee.

Bee stretches a little. He does a really big yawn and stumbles to the restroom. He is still sleepy but he wants to have fun. He splashes water on his face. He blinks a few times; he is now sort of fully awake.

Bee heads to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Optimus slowly walks to Arcee's bed. He kneels on the side of the bed. He gently shakes her.

"Arcee…" he whispers

Arcee slowly opens her eyes to meet Prime's blue eyes. She blinks a little. She stares at the blue eyes of Prime; those beautiful strong eyes. She looks at him; at his face.

 _"_ _Oh my…he is handsome up front"_

 _"_ _Who is handsome…" said Blu_

 _"_ _No one…"_

Optimus smiles as he sees her eyes widening. Arcee covers her face with the blanket. She is trying to cover her blush.

"Oh my…" she whispers. Optimus notices it.

"I'm sorry…did I scare you?" he ask

"No…I just…umm…you're Beau…uumm…" Arcee couldn't think of anything. "I don't like the sun…in my eyes in the morning"

"Oh…I can close the curtains" said Optimus

"That would be nice" she said.

Prime laughs a little as he goes to close the curtains. She tries to breathe and gets up. She notices the shirt is a little up so she uses the cover to cover herself.

"Great…" she said "I don't have any clothes…"

She brings the shirt down. It is now past her knees. She goes to sit next to Bee. Optimus joins in after closing the curtains. He brings them some milk to drink with the pancakes.

"What are these…umm…circle things" she asks.

Bee gives her a confuse look.

"You don't know…what…" said Bee but is stop by Prime.

"Its pancake…" said Optimus "its good food…for breakfast and to start your day"

"Oh…" Arcee takes one. She tries a little bite of it. Her eyes widen as she smiles. "Wow…"

Bumblebee laughs "its good right…"

"Yes…" she said as she starts eating it. She then tries the milk. She enjoys the drink along with the pancakes. She looks up to see Optimus eating as well.

"Dad…are you going to teach me to swim…?" ask Bee

"Of course…I am" said Optimus

"Awesome…" said Bumblebee "I can't wait"

"But…we have to wait…" said Optimus

"Oh come on…"

"No. Not until the food goes down" said Optimus

"Okay…and then I can swim" he smiles.

"Yes…" laughs Prime.

Arcee looks at him as he laughs. She goes blank as she sees him. She is still; holding the fork in front of her mouth. She blinks a little; a little light is shinning around Optimus.

"Arcee…" said Prime as he waves a hand in front of her. "You okay…"

"Oh…yes…I was just thinking" she smiles.

Optimus nods. "Oh okay…"

….2222

Optimus leads the two down to the first floor. He sees a little store next store. He looks at Arcee.

"Follow me" said Optimus.

"Okay" she smiles

They make it inside the store. Arcee looks around amazed. The place is filled with beautiful things.

"Umm…go ahead and find some clothes…" said Optimus "I'll be looking at some shirts over here"

"Okay…" she dashes. She looks around the place with awe. She loves the shirts the store has. The shirts have different sea animals on them. "This one looks like Blu…"

"Who is Blu…?" ask Bee.

"Oh…he is my friend…"

"You have a dolphin friend?"

"Yes…we've been friends since we were little" she said as she grabs it. She stops for a little while; she needs some undergarments. She goes to the little area. She grabs a few of them that has different patterns.

Optimus picks out a blue with red line muscle shirt. He catches up with Arcee and little Bee. He can tell she is still picking out some clothes.

"Dad…Arcee has a dolphin friend" said Bee

"Oh sounds nice"

"Yup…I want a dolphin friend"

"Well…let's hope you get one" he smiles

Arcee dashes over to Optimus. She has big smile on her face. She places a bikini in front of him.

"What do you think of this one?" she ask

"Umm…" said Optimus.

"Here…let me try it on" said Arcee. She walks towards the fitting room. She struggles to put it on. She growls as she looks around to see for help. She sees a lady. "Excuse…can you help me?"

The lady helps her put the bikini on. Arcee twirls around. The bikini is blue with pink lines. Arcee is in love with the color. She walks out and stands in front of Optimus.

He is talking to Bee until he notices her.

"How do I look?" she smiles. She is twirling around. Optimus eyes grow wide as he looks at her from head to toe. She turns around; so Optimus can view the back.

"Gorgeous…I mean…awesome" said Optimus as he gets a good look. He shakes it off and smiles. "You look great…"

Arcee smiles "Good…" She turns around and heads back to the fitting room.

Optimus looks at her; with a smile. He leans over to try to catch a glimpse.

"Dad…" said Bee "What are you doing?"

"Oh…I'm…looking…"

"What…?"

"Umm…nothing" said Optimus "Just…clothes…"

Arcee comes out with his shirt on. "I'm done"

Optimus smiles "Okay…follow me…Bee do you want anything?"

"No…I'm good"

Optimus takes Arcee clothes and place them in front of the cashier. The guy starts working. He tells them the price and Optimus pays them. The guy bags them. Bee leads Arcee to see where the pool is while Optimus grabs the bags.

"You got a nice girl there…" he said.

"Hey…watch it" said Optimus as he glares at him.

….2222

The guys walk to the shore of the ocean. Optimus takes off his shirt. Arcee wants to reach out to touch his built body. She raises her hand; slowly walking towards him. Bumblebee wants to learn how to swim in the ocean instead of the pool

Optimus turns around and notice. Arcee drops her hand and laughs nervously. She slowly backs away from him. Prime smirks as he throws the shirt to Arcee.

She yelps as she catches it. "Oh my…" Arcee holds the shirt tight to her. She then smiles. Bee takes his off and jumps in the pool.

Arcee sits down on the side. Optimus carries Bee to the deep. Not as deep but deep enough for Bee to swim.

"Okay…" said Optimus "There are different ways to swim…but the way I swim is better…"

"Okay…"

Optimus tells him the basics. Bee listens carefully. Optimus let's go of Bee but Bee starts going down. Prime picks him back up.

"It's okay…let's try again"

Bee nods. Optimus is carrying him and then he releases him. Bee does a little swimming; he goes a few inches far before he starts going down. Optimus catches him. Optimus sees Arcee sitting down bored.

"Arcee...want to join?" ask Prime

She smiles as she gets up "Sure…" She takes off Prime's shirt and reveals the bikini. Prime smirks as he looks head to toe.

"Dad…" said Bee

"Oh…right…" said Optimus.

Arcee goes in the water. She swims towards them.

"Arcee…can you stand over there…so you can catch Bee…" said Prime

"Sure…"

Arcee swims to where Optimus said.

"Okay…Bee try to swim to her"

Bee nods and gets ready. Optimus lets him go and Bee starts swimming. Bee starts heading down. Arcee places her hands under water.

The water slowly rises up; helping Bee swim better. Bee notices it; and starts swimming faster. The water is helping him swim. Optimus stares with a smile on his face. He did the feel the water changing but he didn't want to question it.

Bee felt Arcee's hand and goes up. Arcee holds him up.

"Did you see that?" yells Bee "I swam…I did swim"

"Good job son" said Optimus. Arcee smirks.

"Look a dolphin" said Bee as he points to one. Arcee looks at it; noticing that it is Blu.

 _"_ _Did you use your power" ask Blu_

 _"_ _Yes…I wanted to help Bee"_

 _"_ _Oh okay…"_

Bee looks at his dad. "Let's see if I can swim back to him" said Bee

"Okay…" Arcee said. She let's go of him; she again moves the water to help him swim. Bee starts swimming. Optimus holds out his hands ready to catch him.

Bee smiles as he reaches the hands. He is picking up and carries by Prime. He starts smiling.

"Awesome…" said Bee with a smile "I can swim now…"

"Well…not really son" said Optimus "But it's a start"

Arcee swims up to them; well she floats to them. She cheers for Bee.

"You did awesome" she said.

"Thanks…"

 _"_ _Blu…Blu…we have problem"_

Blu swims around Arcee and the others. Bee tries to pet him but Blu didn't want to. Arcee glares at him. He nods and decides to sit still.

 _"_ _Blu…" said Striker_

 _"_ _What…?" he said_

 _"_ _And Arcee…" said Striker_

 _"_ _Yes…" she said_

 _"_ _It's slash…the shark…he is heading your way" said Striker_

 _"_ _Why didn't you stop them" said Blu now panicking._

Arcee gives a worry look. Optimus notices.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes…just…umm…"

 _"_ _I couldn't. A group of sharks. They attack me. I barely woke up" said Striker_

Blu looks around along with Arcee. Optimus goes up to her. "You okay"

"Optimus…please go to shore…" she said

"What…why?" he asks.

"Please…go to shore…and take Bee with you"

"Wait…what…what is going on?"

The alarm went on. A loud sound of alarm. Everybody looks around the ocean. The lifeguard finally tells the emergency.

"SHARKS…!" said the man. Everyone starts screaming as they run to shore.

"Oh no" she whispers.

 _"_ _What do we do?" ask Blu_

 _"_ _I don't know…" said Arcee_

…..

 **More chapters to come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story**

* * *

 _"_ _What do we do?" ask Blu_

 _"_ _I don't know" said Arcee_

Arcee stares at the shark. It is Slash; why is he charging towards the humans. He only protects love ones.

"Slash…" she whispers

"Arcee…we have to go…" said Optimus "ARCEE!"

"No…you two go" she said "Please…Optimus go"

Bee is starting to get scared. He is holding on to his dad real tight. Prime did the same; he doesn't want to let him go.

"Arcee…"

"Please Optimus go to shore…" she said "I'll be right behind you"

Optimus looks at her for a while.

 _"_ _Blu…take them to shore…"_

Blu goes to them and grabs Bee. He then starts swimming towards the shore.

"Bee…" yells Prime as he starts swimming after him. Bee starts panicking as he is being drag. Prime grabs his hand and helps him up. Blu lets go and starts swimming back to Arcee.

Prime looks towards Arcee. He looks around to find something to help her. The shark is charging with full speed. Arcee gets ready.

"Slash…stop" she yells. The shark didn't stop at all. She swings her hand making a wave. The waves push the shark back.

 _"_ _I found her my queen…in a place call Atlantis"_

 _"_ _Attack her" said Airachnid_

The shark swims towards her again. Arcee gives another wave; pushing him further. Blu stays by her side. Blu swims to attack Slash.

The shark growls as it hits Blu with its tail. Blu goes back a few inches. Slash starts charging and gets closer to Arcee. She throws another wave but Slash jumps through it.

"SLASH!" Arcee yells as he catches her by the arm. Slash brings her under the water. Arcee starts yelling out in pain.

"Arcee!" yells Prime. "Bee…stay here"

Bee nods "What are you going to do?"

"Just stay here"

Optimus runs to the people next to them and jumps on a speedboat. Prime starts driving the speed boat. The guards try to stop him but he kept on going.

Prime goes to the spot where he last saw her. He jumps into the water; swimming down; looking for Arcee. His eyes widen as he sees Arcee struggling to get free. Prime sees the shark biting her arm.

Optimus swims down to help her. He wraps his arms around the shark; and pokes its eye. The shark growls as he lets go of Arcee. The shark starts shaking while Prime is holding on to him tight.

Optimus lets go and kicks the head. He swims to Arcee. She is struggling to swim up. Prime holds her and swims up. Optimus gasps for air as he makes it to the surface. Arcee just blinks a little.

"On the boat…." Optimus says. He helps her on the speedboat he tries to climb up. The shark jumps out of the water.

"Optimus…WATCH OUT!" yells Arcee. Optimus sees it and the Shark lands on top of him. Slash brings Optimus down with him. "NOO…"

Optimus starts punching the shark on its head. The great white is trying to bite Optimus but the prime keeps dodging the bites.

Arcee wants to help but her arm is aching too much. She can't use her powers fully.

"Come on…" she whispers

 _"_ _Blu…help Optimus" she cries_

Blu swims down to see Optimus struggling to get free. The shark caught his shorts. It is still trying to bite him. Blu dashes with full speed and hits Slash on the side. The great white growls as it faint. Blu helps Prime.

Blu helps him swim up to the surface. Optimus gasps for air. Arcee smiles in relief. She goes to the side of the boat and lends out a hand.

"Optimus…"

Optimus holds her hand and Arcee tries her best to pull him up. Prime falls to the boat; catching his breath. Arcee hugs him with the good arm. Optimus smiles as he hugs her back carefully.

He leans back to look at her arm. It is her left arm that has the bite. He gets the towel and wraps it around her arm carefully.

"Ouch…" she whimpers.

"I'm sorry…but this should stop it from bleeding…" said Optimus. She nods in understanding.

 _"_ _Blu…what happen to Slash?" she ask_

 _"_ _He is…out cold for now" said Blu_

 _"_ _I don't know what to do…he is a friend of ours" she said_

 _"_ _I know…"_

Optimus drives the boat back to shore. Bee runs to them with worry. Prime jumps off and hugs Bee.

"I'm fine…" he whispers. Bee sighs in relief.

"Good…" he said

Optimus smiles and he frowns "Help me…Arcee is hurt"

Bee nods and goes to help her.

"We need a doctor…" said Optimus "We need to get her to the emergency room"

"Over here…" said one man. Optimus carries Arcee; bridal style. He rushes after the man.

* * *

"Ouch…" she cries in pain. She looks at Prime with fear.

"I know it hurts…but we have to put stitches…" said Optimus "It will heal you"

"But…why?" she asks

"You have a large cut; it is still flowing with blood. Shark bites are really hard to work with" said the doctor "You got lucky the shark didn't take the arm off"

"But…the shark would never do that" she said "He is a nice friend….uumm"

"Sharks attacks are rare…they won't do nothing unless you provoke them" said the doctor "Now…let me get to work"

Arcee looks at Prime. "Can…I…hold your hand?"

Prime nods and holds his hand into hers. She tangles their fingers together. Bee is waiting outside the room. He felt his hand being squeeze as the doctors starts stitching it.

"Ouch…ouch…" she groans in pain.

"Hey…look at me" said Prime "Do you want to eat later?"

"Yes…I do" she smiles

"I something good to cook…" said Optimus

"You do…can't wait to try it" she said.

"and some good drinks"

"Oh…can't wait for food and drink" she smiles. She doesn't feel as much pain now that her mind is off the stitching thing.

"All done…" said the doctor

"Thank you…uum" said Optimus

"Ratchet…" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you Ratchet" said Optimus. Arcee looks at her arm.

"Oh my…" the sight scares her. She did not know that a shark can harm humans this bad. Her eyes start to swell up.

"Hey…it will be okay…" said Optimus "It will get better"

"Okay Arcee you have to wear this for at three weeks" said Ratchet. He wraps her arm and then places on an arm brace. She looks at it strangely.

"It's to support you arm" said Ratchet. Arcee nods in understanding. "Okay. You are good to go"

Arcee stands up and Prime sits where she is sitting. Optimus takes off his shirt to reveal really deep cut on his shoulder blade. A little bit of blood is still flowing.

"Oh my…" she gasps as she sees the deep cut. "Oh no…oh"

"Its fine Arcee…it's just a scratch"

"Okay…Prime here we go"

Ratchet cleans out the cut. He whips it off and starts stitching it. Prime winces a little at the pain but it wasn't much. Arcee sits next to him; placing her hand over Prime's.

A few minutes have passed and Ratchet is finish. Ratchet places a big band-aid on it.

"Change the band-aid every two hours" said Ratchet

"Sure thing…" said Optimus. "Thank you"

Ratchet nods. "No problem"

Optimus walks out along with Arcee. Bee walks up to them.

"You okay?" he ask Arcee

"I'm fine…" she said "I feel much better"

"Good…"

Arcee notices that he didn't ask Optimus. She goes up to Optimus.

"Umm…Bee didn't"

"He doesn't know I got cut…just don't tell him"

"Oh okay"

Prime opens the hotel room door. He lets Bee and Arcee enters. They go up to the living room part; and sit down. Arcee feels weird now that she can't use her left arm.

She looks at Prime as he goes to the kitchen to cook the food. She looks down and thinks about today. He went to save her. He didn't have to but he did. She feels guilty now; she feels like it is her fault that Optimus got that big cut.

Optimus almost drown; he almost drowns all because of her. He risks his for her and he barely knows her. She gets up. She slowly makes her to Optimus.

"Optimus…" she said

"Yes…" he said as he turns around. She hugs him tight with one arm.

"Thank you…" she whispers in his ear. He smiles as he hugs her back.

"Don't mention it" he said

She starts crying.

"Arcee…" he asks her with worry. "You okay…?"

* * *

 **more chapters to come soon...**

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Arcee…are you okay?" he ask with worry. Optimus leans back to look at her in the eyes "You okay?"

"You almost…got killed today" she whispers "All because of me"

"Hey…don't go blaming yourself" he said

"But…it's true…" she cries "If I would have listen to you…or try harder you didn't have to risk your life for me"

"Arcee…" he said "Don't blame yourself…you can't control what just happened…"

"But…I…."

"No. It' not your fault. The shark attack is never anybody's fault." said Optimus "Things like that happen…"

"And you would risk your life to save me?" she ask

"Of course…" said Optimus "I would do anything to help"

"But we barely met" she said

"Doesn't matter…"

Optimus hugs her tight. She does the same. Arcee feels better knowing Optimus is okay and he would do anything to save her. She never thought anyone would ever do this for her.

"Come on…let's cook something" said Optimus with a cute smile. She blushes as she helps him. Bee is playing his video game; trying to find out one mission but he can't.

Arcee gets what Optimus tells her to get. She is feeling a little tired. Optimus smirks as he kneels in front of her.

"Go and get some rest…" said Optimus "I'll call you when the food is ready"

Arcee nods and heads to sit next to Bumblebee. He smiles as he scoots closer to Arcee. She laughs a little as she hugs him with her good arm.

Bee smiles "I bet he is cooking chicken"

"Oh…what's chicken…?" ask Arcee

"Good food…chicken" said Bee "Umm just like fish but a chicken…"

Arcee giggles "Well…okay but I bet it is good"

"It sure is"

Arcee watches Bee play. She enjoys the little scenes the game has. She is getting use to the whole TV thing.

She looks at the little boy playing with a smile.

"May I try…?" ask Arcee

"Sure thing…" said Bee "Wait…I got an idea"

Bee gets up to change the game. He moves the couch a little. He puts on a game call Just Dance. Arcee looks at it blankly.

"What…is this?"

"You will find out" said Bee. He sets it up and puts on the game. Bee lends a hand out to her. She smiles as he helps her up. "Now stand right here"

"What is going on?" she ask

Bee searches for a song. Arcee still has no idea what is going on. She watches Bee for a little while. He then chooses a song. "Maps"

"What is that?"

"It's a band…" he said "It's a song…come on stand here"

Arcee did what she is told. The camera catches her face and her eyes widen. She moves a little; she is getting confused.

"Am I…on the game…?"

"Yes…well technically" said Bee "It's just the camera" He presses dance. Bee stands next to Arcee. She looks at the screen to see a girl standing in the middle of the screen. "Follow the person or those people"

"Okay…"

Arcee looks at the girl who starts dancing.

 _I miss the taste to the sweet life_

 _I miss the conversation_

 _I'm searching for a song tonight_

 _I'm changing all the station_

Arcee tries to follow but with one arm is tough. She didn't give up though. She starts going with the beat along with Bee.

She starts laughing a little. She no got the hang of it.

 _So I'm following the map that leads to you_

 _The map that leads to you_

 _Ain't nothing I can do_

 _The maps that lead to you_

 _Following following following_

Arcee starts going with the beat. She is starting to like this song. She is taking it easy though making sure she doesn't hurt her arm. Bee is singing along with the song.

They both almost match. Arcee is still trying to following the girl but she is getting there. Optimus walks in with a smile as he watches them dance.

Arcee looks back to Optimus. The song finishes and she starts cheering.

"Wow…" She cheers "That was fun…hard but fun"

"You dance pretty good" Optimus said.

"Thanks…it's my first time" said Arcee "I never felt like this before"

"I could imagine…nor even heard of music…" she said as she tries to catches her breathe.

"You should take it easy…" said Optimus "You arm…is still recovering…"

"Don't worry…I feel good" she giggles. Optimus laughs a little.

"Well…by the way…the food is ready"

"Is it chicken?" ask Bee

"Yes…now come eat"

Bee puts his videogame to rest. He runs to the table. Arcee follows him. They all sit down and start eating. Arcee tastes the chicken.

"Wow…this is good" she said

Optimus smiles as he watches her eat. He now can't keep his eyes off her.

* * *

"I found her my queen" said Slash. He had return to Airachnid.

"Where is she?" she ask

"In Atlantis…" said the shark "It is a place for humans to swim"

"Oh…she hid with the humans…"

"Yes…the place has one big building along with other two"

"She can be in any of them"

"But I think she will be easy to target…"

"What happen Slash…why didn't you bring her back?"

"Someone attacked me"

"What…?" she ask "Was it Blu…Striker"

"No…it was a human"

"What…?" she gets angry "A human can't be that strong to stop you"

"Well Blu did help but the human stop me from taking Arcee" he said

"Slash…you are going to lead me to Atlantis…" said Airachnid

"Of course my queen"

"And I want to check out this human that saved Arcee" she smiles "I will get you Arcee…that human can't save you from me"

* * *

Arcee gasps as she sees Airachnid. She shakes the image off her head. She looks around the room. The little nightlight is still shinning. She rubs her head and sighs.

 _"_ _Blu…you okay?" ask Arcee_

 _"_ _Yes…but are you okay"_

 _"_ _I'm fine…I just had a bad dream"_

 _"_ _Well…you did had a scare today"_

 _"_ _I know…" she said "It was a tough day but they help me…"_

 _"_ _Which is good" he said_

 _"_ _Blu…I just danced" she smiles_

 _"_ _Danced…?"_

 _"_ _Yes…it was so much fun…it did get my mind off of everything" she said "It was so much fun"_

 _"_ _I could imagine…" Blu laughs a little._

 _"_ _How is Striker?"_

 _"_ _He is good" he said "He is right here…next to me sleeping"_

 _Arcee laughs._

"Arcee…" she gasps as she turns to Optimus.

"Oh Optimus…you scared me" she sighs.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to get some water" said Optimus "But I saw you awake…"

"Oh…I couldn't sleep" she said "I had…a bad dream"

"I'm sorry"

Optimus kneels in front of her.

"I know today was a hard day…but tomorrow will be better" he said

"I know…" she smiles. Optimus rubs her cheeks with his fingers. She blushes as she looks away. Optimus smiles.

"Everything will be okay" he smiles "I promise"

* * *

 **More chapter to come**


	8. Chapter 8

**More chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Everything will be okay…I promise" he said. Arcee looks into his eyes. He does mean and he is sure everything will be okay.

Arcee smiles and lays back down in bed. Optimus place the blanket over her. She smiles as she snuggles to the cover being careful about her arm. Optimus rubs her arm gently.

"Goodnight…" he whispers to her.

"Goodnight…" she smiles.

Optimus gets up to get his water. He goes to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. It's going to be their third day there. The week is going by a little too fast for them.

He does want to stay a little longer. He wants to know more about Arcee. He still doesn't know where she came from; why she just appears in the middle of nowhere. All he knows is that she magically appears in front of them.

He shrugs it off. Maybe later in time Arcee can tell them. Arcee may need to know that she can trust him. He gets the bottle and drinks from it.

He goes to his room. She is already sound asleep; with her cute smile on her face.

"She is so beautiful" Optimus whispers.

He goes into the room to see Bee sitting in the bed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asks him.

"I got scared" Bee cries.

"Oh Bee…" Optimus hugs him tight. "Why…?"

"Because of what happen today…" he cries "You…almost got…killed by a shark"

"Bee…Forget about it…I'm okay"

"I know. But in my dream you got killed by one" he cries "You got killed by a shark"

"Bee…" Optimus starts rubbing his little boy head. He can feel him shaking. "That will never happen?"

"But it almost did"

"No…it will never happen"

"How do you know?"

"Because…I will always be with you" said Optimus.

Bee nods but still doesn't believe it. He doesn't want his dad to go; not yet. Bee hugs him tighter. Optimus smiles softly as he rubs the little ones back.

"I'll be fine" Prime whispers

"I still don't believe it…" Bee whispers "You almost drown and almost got killed by the shark; how do we know it won't happen again?"

"Bee" Optimus makes him look at him. "It won't happen again"

"You sure…?"

"I'm sure…" Prime smiles softly.

Bee nods a little "Promise me…"

"I promise…it won't happen again"

"Okay" Bee whispers "I'm still a little shaky…I never thought shark can attack anyone just like that"

"I don't blame the shark" said Optimus "It's their extinct to fight…or to attack"

"I thought sharks might be nicer" Bee sighs

"Sharks are gentle…but some can attack because their home are being invaded"

Bee nods "Well…makes sense I won't like if someone takes my home"

Optimus laughs "Exactly…"

Bee laughs a little. "Well…goodnight"

Bee falls asleep in Prime's arms. He can feel him slowly breathing. Prime lays him down and covers him. Prime then scoots in and hugs him.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

It was early in the morning. Optimus wake up with a yawn. Bee is still sleeping; along with Arcee. He goes to the living room. There is a knock at the door.

Prime opens it. "Hello…"

"Yes…I'm here to inform you that the beach is going to be close for at least the whole day" he said "Because…of the whole shark attack thing"

"Oh okay…thanks for the info" said Prime. The man nods and leaves to tell the others. Prime sighs as he stretches.

He starts cooking some eggs. He doesn't have to wake up Bee. They can just hang out here or go to the pool. The pool doesn't open till noon.

Optimus starts eating his eggs. He sits there for a long while. It is barely eight in the morning. Bee normally wakes up at ten or maybe later. He turns on the TV to watch some news.

He goes to the weather channel. There might be a chance of rain.

"Oh boy…" said Optimus. He watches the weather channel for a little longer. He shrugs as he turns to another channel. Tom and Jerry is on cartoon network. "Awesome…"

Prime laughs at all the scene of Tom getting hurt. He loves the show; it is nothing by funny. He really enjoys Tom and Jerry. Prime looks around to see if anyone has woken up yet. He keeps on watching the cartoon.

Arcee wakes up with a growl. Her arm is hurting so much. She groans in pain and growls at the same time.

Optimus hears her; he gets up and walks to her.

"Arcee…you okay?"

"No…my arm…my arm" she whispers "It hurts…"

"Oh…wait here" said Prime "Let me get you your medicine"

"Okay"

Optimus goes to the counter to get the medicine Ratchet gave him. It is for the pain. Prime gets some water and walks up to her.

Optimus places the pill on her hand. She stares at the little thing.

"Am I…suppose to eat this…" she asked

"Yes…"

"But…"

"Well you swallow it" said Prime "With water it will help you swallow it whole"

"Oh okay…" She places the pill in her mouth and uses the water to swallow it. She finishes the water. She did swallow the pill. He gives the cup to Optimus.

"Um…I don't feel any better" she said

"Wait until the medicine kicks…" said Optimus "It will get better later on"

Prime smiles along with Arcee.

"Okay…" she said.

Bee goes in rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Bee…" said Optimus.

"Good morning…Bumblebee" said Arcee.

"Morning guys" Bee yawns as he stretches. "Dad…any breakfast?"

"I made eggs for both of ya'll"

"Good" said Bee as he goes to eat the eggs. Optimus helps Arcee to the table. He serves her the eggs. She smiles at him.

"Thank you"

Prime sits down next to them.

"Bee…the beach is going to be close for at least the whole day" said Prime "So we won't be able to go swim in the ocean"

"What…" Bee sighs

"Why?" ask Arcee

"Because they are checking for sharks…so they might have to close it for a little while"

"How about the pool?" ask Bee

"No…the pool will be open" said Optimus "But…"

"Oh man" said Bee "But what?"

"There is a chance of rain today"

"Oh great"

"So we will wait here for a while and if it doesn't rain we can head to the pool"

"Awesome…"

Arcee tries eating with her good arm. She flinches every once in a while. What Optimus said is true; the pain is slowly getting away now.

"But for right now we can have some little fun here"

"Or the pool"

"Yes…but the pool doesn't open until twelve" said Optimus.

"Well…let's enjoy sitting here then" said Bee.

* * *

The pool opens and the three head down the elevator. Prime goes out first to lead them to the pool entrance.

"Whoa" said Bee as he looks at the giant pool in front of him. There are even slides; they are clear to you can see everything. Bee goes to one of the tables that have not been taken.

Prime places the ice chest along with the food down. Arcee sits on a chair while Bee starts stretching.

Optimus is wearing a muscle shirt. He still doesn't want Bee to know he got a hug cut. He hopes the shirt can hide it.

"Arcee want to swim…?" ask Prime

"No…I'm good…my arm is still hurting"

"Sure thing…call me if you need anything" said Optimus "anything…"

"Sure thing. Go have some fun" she smiles. Optimus nods and goes after Bee. There was a diving board on the deep side of the pool.

Bee wants to try it so bad. "Dad…can I try that?"

"Sure…if you can swim"

"Oh. But you can wait for me…" said Bee "You can catch me"

Optimus looks at him for a long while. "Okay…"

Bee swims to the edge and jumps up. Bee walks to the board and starts climbing. It is high; Bee looks down and gasps.

"Oh boy…this is a bad idea" said Bee "OH my…oh boy"

Someone behind him came up. "You going kid?"

"Oh yes…I am" said Bee.

Bee stands on the edge and jumps. Optimus watches in as Bee dives. Arcee mouth drop as she sees Bee going down from that high. Bee lands in the water with a splash.

Optimus swims to where he lands. He brings him up to the top. Bee gasps for air and starts laughing.

"Awesome…" yells Bee. Optimus takes him to the shallow part of the pool. Bee starts swimming slowly towards the edge where their table is at. "Did you see that Arcee…?"

"I sure did" she said "That was far drop"

"But it was fun" said Bee. Optimus swims up to him. Prime shakes his head and accidently wets Arcee.

"Ahh…Optimus" said Arcee "The water is cold…"

She starts laughing as Optimus keeps shaking his head; his hair throwing off some water to her.

"Sorry…" he smirks.

Arcee looks at him; locking eyes with him. None of them look away. Arcee then blinks a few times and looks away. Optimus looks down rubbing the back of his head.

"I want to swim a little" said Arcee "But I don't want to wet my arm"

Optimus smiles "Come here…I can help"

Arcee sits on the edge. Optimus stands up fully and stands in front of her.

"Wrap your good arm around my neck" Arcee does just that. Optimus walks further and Arcee yelps. She wraps her legs around his waist. She places her arm on Prime's back.

"Hold on" said Prime.

Prime is giving her a piggy back ride type. She smiles as Prime swims for a little while.

"This is so much fun"

* * *

"Okay we are at Atlantis…where is she?" ask Airachnid

"She is probably in that building" said Slash.

"Ummm…well wait here maybe she will come to the ocean" said Airachnid

"Then what…?"

"We will wait…when I see her" she said "I'm going to scare her…I will make her fear me"

* * *

 **More chapter to come**

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hope you are enjoying**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

The three head to the beach. It is nighttime. The stars are shinning bright up ahead. There was yellow tape near the water. The guards are still riding their boats searching the area. Optimus grabs a chair and places it for Arcee. She sits down looking at the great ocean or her home.

Prime sits next to her. He looks to the sky. It is windy and dark. The rain didn't come by which is good. Arcee looks ahead with a smile.

Bee starts playing with the sand. He is building a sand castle. Bee can see the dolphins from where they are sitting. Other people are sitting on the side also.

"Prime…?" ask Arcee

"Yes…" said Optimus

"Does…Bee have a mother?" she ask.

Prime is silent for a long while. He didn't say anything. Arcee notices and sighs.

"I'm sorry…I was just wondering…" said Arcee "You do have to tell me"

"No…" said Optimus "Bee does have a mother"

"Oh…"

"She left him" he said as he looks down "She left us"

"Oh my…"

"Bee was just a little born child" said Prime "He was so cute…"

Arcee smiles "Well he still is"

Optimus laughs little. "I thought we were going to be a family…growing up together but…"

Prime didn't say anything. Arcee places a hand over his.

"She left when Bee was only one" said Optimus "She was in a lot of stress…I try to help her out; telling her everything will be okay"

Optimus looks at Bee. "We fall asleep and the next day she is gone; leaving a note saying she can't do this"

Arcee looks down. "Oh my"

"I went to see Bee and he is still sleeping so I promise that I will never leave him" said Optimus "I will always be there"

"I'm sorry…" she said

Optimus looks at the sand.

"Hey at least you and Bumblebee are still together" she said "Did he ever ask about her?"

"No…never"

Arcee squeezes his hand. "He is happy…and that's what matters"

Optimus smiles as he looks at her. "True…"

"I use to have a family…" said Arcee

"What…?"

"They are all gone" she whispers

"I'm sorry…"

"No…I am the only one who survived" said Arcee "No one else"

"Survived…?" ask Prime.

"My family…were…killed" she said as a tear go down her cheek. Optimus eyes grow wide.

"Arcee" Optimus looks at her "Where…are you from?"

"I'm not from here" said Arcee "I from…"

 _"_ _Don't tell him"_

 _"_ _I'm going to tell him Blu" said Arcee_

 _"_ _No don't tell him"_

 _"_ _I want to"_

"Where…?" Optimus asks.

"From…the Oc…"

"Dad…LOOK!"

Prime and Arcee look to where Bee is pointing at. The waves are getting bigger. He stares in awe; the guards did the same. The ocean water never has been this high.

"The wave…looks too big"

"Dad…is it a Tsunami?" ask Bee.

"No…Tsunami takes the whole water with it…some of the water is still here near the shore"

"Then what is it?" ask Bee.

"I don't know…maybe the rain" said Prime "Maybe the rain is pulling back water"

"It can't be the rain" said Arcee "I don't think it has anything to with weather"

The guards start heading to shore. Arcee looks ahead wondering what is going on with the water. The water is standing still; the massive wave is just standing still.

Optimus goes to one of the guards.

"Do you know what is happening?" ask Prime

"No…we don't" said the guard "It's not a Tsunami…it must be something with the water levels"

Optimus nods in understanding. Arcee runs closer to the shore; she wants to find out what is going on.

 _"_ _Blu…are you there?" ask Arcee_

 _"_ _Yes…but…"_

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _I can't move…I can't move at all"_

 _"_ _What…?"_

 _"_ _None of the animals can move at all" cries Blu. "We are stuck…"_

She is now confused. The ocean creatures don't ever stand completely still. The only that is possible if someone is controlling them. Her father did this once. He created a massive wave; making the creatures hold still; so he can destroy the enemies who were heading their way.

"OH my…" she whispers. Her dad told her never to use the massive wave unless needed. He also told her to never use where the humans live. The wave can destroy many things; or even injure or kill people. "OH NO!"

The massive wave is getting little bigger now. She starts to panic. He dad told her the danger of the massive wave. At least he told her how to stop the massive wave but she only has one arm.

You need all your strength to stop the wave. She swallows.

"OH no…" Arcee runs to Optimus and Bee. "You need to get as high as possible"

"What…" said Optimus

"The wave is strong enough to flood this place…you need to get to high ground"

"These building are built to protect us from a Tsunami…" said Optimus "It can hold…"

"No this wave is stronger than any other…" said Arcee. "Please…get to high ground"

"The wave hadn't move for a while it can maybe go away" said Prime

Arcee looks at the sand. She can't change his mind. She needs to think of a good reason. She has to save them.

She goes to the guards. "Tell everyone…they have to go to high ground…no matter what"

The guard looks at her for a long while. He doesn't believe her but there is no other choice. He does what Arcee tells him. Everyone start running to the highest ground.

She looks ahead and she sees someone standing on top of the wave. She gasps and her mouth goes wide open.

"Oh no…" she whispers. "This can't be"

Arcee doesn't know what to think anymore. The person standing on top of the wave is Airachnid. She found her. Arcee is now looking into space. Airachnid is laughing from afar. Arcee can tell she is getting ready to release the massive wave.

"Oh no…"

Arcee looks back at Prime and Bee. Optimus is holding on to his son. He doesn't want to leave him alone; not while the big wave is still flowing.

"I have to stop this…but my arm" she whispers. She sees the boat and she jumps on it. She turns it on and is about ready to go.

"ARCEE NO!" yells Prime.

"I have to Prime…" she said "I have to stop the wave"

"How…?" ask Optimus "This is just something natural…no one can stop nature"

"Optimus…remember when I told you I'm not from here"

"Yes…"

"You will find out where I'm from" said Arcee as she dashes to the ocean. Prime runs after her but he stops when the water is too hard to swim on. He looks at the animals. None of them move at all.

"What is going on?" he ask as he looks at the creatures. Even the dolphins aren't moving at all. Optimus goes back to shore. "We have to get to high ground…"

Optimus picks up Bee and heads to the hotel. He dashes up to the very top floor. Several people are already sitting near the wall or the middle. Others are at other buildings as well.

Optimus looks at the big wave. He has to do something. Arcee is out there by herself. Optimus looks at Bee.

"I have to help her"

"No…please don't go" cries Bee "I'm scared…"

"Hey…everything will be okay" said Optimus "Stay here…"

Optimus finds Ratchet in the crowd. "Ratchet!"

"Yes…"

"This is my son…can you please watch over him" said Optimus.

"Sure…"

Another man steps up behind Ratchet "We will…"

"Thank you…umm…."

"I'm Magnus…Ultra Magnus" said the guy "You were the one that stole my boat yesterday"

"Oh sorry about that…"

"We will keep a close eye on him" said Magnus. Ratchet nods in agreement.

"Thank you…" Optimus kisses Bee on his temple. He starts running off.

* * *

Arcee stops in front of the wave. It is really high for her. She can't even see the sky from here. She jumps in the water and starts walking up the massive wave. She goes to the very top to see Airachnid standing tall.

"Arcee…"

"Airachnid" she growls.

"What brings you here?" ask Airachnid

"I came here to stop you"

"Well…well…I don't believe you can"

Arcee jumps and kicks her down. Airachnid uses the water to strike her head. Arcee falls back with a yelp. She lands on her injure arm. She cries out in pain.

"You can't Arcee…you are weak"

"Stop this Airachnid…" said Arcee "Leave those humans alone"

"And why shall I do that?"

"Because you want me…and I am here in front of you"

"Okay…"

"So bring the wave down; let the animals go and stop this whole thing"

"I was having some fun Arcee" said Airachnid "Maybe I want to destroy the place…so you won't have anywhere to hide"

"I'm here Airachnid" said Arcee "Innocent people are there…they didn't do anything"

Airachnid laughs out loud "You were hiding among them…"

"I was and now I am here to stop you"

Arcee gets up slowly and uses the water to push Airachnid back. She stumbles back and Arcee kicks her back. Airachnid growls as she charges towards Arcee. She kicks Arcee on the ribs; Arcee falls on her knees.

Airachnid kicks the injure arm. Arcee yells in pain.

"You are weak…Princess…" said Airachnid "You can't even control you powers anymore"

Airachnid grabs some water and throws it to Arcee. She was thrown back with a yell. Arcee arm is now hurting so much.

"Ocean Princess…Arcee" she laughs "You are no longer on duty"

Airachnid makes the wave bigger. She laughs at the top of her lungs.

"I am you new queen" she smiles "Bow down to your queen"

Arcee crawls back as Airachnid is slowly making her way to her. Airachnid takes out a staff. The staff belonged to Arcee's father now Airachnid took it from him and she has it.

"I will rule this world"

Arcee eyes widen as the staff is raise high. Airachnid is about to stab her; just like what she did to her dad.

"Good-bye Princess…"

Arcee closes her eyes.

"NO!" someone yells.

* * *

 **More chapters to come…**

 **Story is still not finish**

 **...**

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you are enjoying…**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"NO!" Airachnid stops to look over to the side. Arcee opens her eyes slowly as she didn't feel anything. She notices that Airachnid is not aiming the staff at her. She is looking to her side.

Arcee growls as she turns her head to the side. Her eyes widen to see Optimus standing with his hands slowly going up.

"Who...are you?" Airachnid ask as she slowly makes her way to Optimus. "Who are you human?"

Optimus didn't say anything. He is just backing away slowly. He can see how sharp the staff is from here.

"How did you get up here" she asks

Prime didn't answer at all.

"Answer me human before I drown you" she gets angry.

"I'm Optimus…Prime" he said slowly "The water was hard enough to climb up here"

"Why did you come here?"

Prime looks at Arcee. He then looks at the lady who is slowly getting to him.

"To stop you from hurting Arcee"

She laughs "You think you can stop me"

"I don't think…" he said "I know"

"What…" she again laughs "You human can't stop a queen"

"Queen…?" he asks. Prime didn't know there was a queen in the ocean.

"Yes…the queen of the ocean…" she said "I am queen Airachnid"

Arcee gets up slowly. She can't feel her arm anymore. She needs to do something before Airachnid kills him.

"I can't let her kill him…" whispers Arcee "Not him…"

Optimus stands up straight.

"Queen Airachnid…" said Optimus "A queen can be stop…by someone who is worthy of the throne"

"And you think you are worthy"

"No…" said Prime "But I can still stop you from doing harm"

Airachnid picks her staff up and aims it to Optimus. The prime slowly steps back; trying to avoid the sharp staff.

"You can't stop me"

Airachnid looks at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Why don't you want me to hurt Arcee…?" ask Airachnid

"Because…I …" Optimus didn't say anything. He stands quiet for a little while. "I care for her"

Airachnid growls as she swings her staff. Optimus gets cut on his arm as he fell. Arcee limps her way to Airachnid and grabs her hair.

She yells in pain as Arcee drags her around. Airachnid use the water powers to throw Arcee back. Optimus catches her.

Airachnid runs to them with the staff raise up. The Prime pushes Arcee to the side and he grabs it and pulls on it. Airachnid swings the staff around. Optimus is strong enough to not move. He swings the staff and Airachnid lets go of it.

"NO…" she yells. She creates a water force field and throws it to Optimus.

"Oh no…" Optimus was hit with a great amount of force. He falls back and goes down the wave.

"Optimus!" yells Arcee. Optimus lands in the water. He struggles to swim up to the boat. He makes it and jumps on it.

"ARCEE!" he yells.

She sighs in relief. Optimus has the staff.

"No…my staff!" yells Airachnid

Arcee looks at Airachnid with a smile. She jumps off the wave and lands on the boat. Optimus starts driving it to shore.

"NOO!" yells Airachnid "The staff"

Optimus is holding on to the staff real tight. He can feel the magic roaming around it. He drives the boat as fast as he could.

"NO…" Airachnid lets go of the massive waves.

"OH NO!" yells Arcee. The massive wave starts charging towards Atlantis. The wave is slowly building momentum; as it get closer it gets powerful. Airachnid smiles upon as the big wave goes to Atlantis.

"Good-bye Arcee"

Optimus makes it to the shore. He looks back to see the massive wave heading with full speed. He looks at Arcee.

"We have to go to high ground…"

"It won't work…" she said "The wave is strong enough to destroy everything it its path"

Optimus looks at the staff.

"What about this…?" he asks "Can this stop it?"

"It can…but I don't know if I can"

"Arcee…you must try" said Prime "I know you are strong enough"

She looks at him "I don't know"

"Just try…we have no other choice…" said Optimus "We either die…or die trying"

"But…"

"I'm not giving up that easy" said Optimus "Go and try it"

The wave is getting closer. It now has it full power. The wave can and will destroy all in its path.

Arcee goes to the shore and places the staff in the water. She holds it in place as it starts to shine. It gets bright but it fades. Her arm starts hurting from the pain. She can't do this.

"Come on…" she whispers. She cries out in pain as the light grows wide but then fades again.

"Oh no" whisper Optimus.

The wave is now inches from the place. Optimus runs to Arcee and holds the staff with her. He stands behind her. He holds it with all his strength with both his hands and Arcee with her good arm.

The staff light shines bright. Optimus closes his eyes by the brightness. The staff grows bigger and the light starts shinning around the place. Little swirls are surrounding Atlantis. It makes a wall with the little lights the staff created.

Optimus hold it tighter as the power starts to get stronger. Arcee and Prime groan as they hold it as tight as they can.

The wave hits with a big impact. Optimus and Arcee stumble a little but manage to get balance. Arcee starts losing her power. She can't keep up with the power with just one arm. Optimus hugs her and holds the staff.

Optimus and Arcee slowly go down to their knees. The wave is still hitting with great impact. Prime didn't give up. Arcee tries her best to get strength back. Arcee falls back by another impact. She turns to Optimus.

He is struggling to keep the staff still. She hugs him tight. She rubs her head on Prime's neck. Optimus looks ahead to see the wave slowly going down. The wave slowly falls back to the water.

The animals are now able to move. The light goes back to the staff and the staff gets smaller. Optimus growls as he falls back. He feels really weak now; the staff took all his energy he had.

The creatures start to swim around.

"We are safe" said one guard. Everyone on the top floor starts cheering. The wave is gone; all are safe now. Bee is smiling a little; he still worried about his dad.

"Optimus…we did it" Arcee whispers "We did it"

Optimus couldn't move a little. He smiles wide as he looks at her.

"Yes we did…" say Optimus "But I feel so weird…"

"The staff takes powers away…you don't have any powers" she said "How did it work?"

"I don't know…" Prime whispers.

She looks at the staff. "Someone…who is worthy can get the power of the staff"

"What…?" asks Optimus.

"The staff…" she whispers "You always had powers…"

"What no…?"

"You have a strong heart…" said Arcee "So the staff choose you to handle the power"

"Oh…I still don't get it" said Optimus. They both laugh a little. Optimus caresses Arcee's face. He places a hand on her cheek and leans her down.

They are inches away from each other's lips.

"You guys okay?" ask one guard

Arcee leans back and smiles "We are good"

Optimus groans as he looks at the guards.

* * *

"NO!" yells Airachnid "The wave couldn't have stopped…Arcee is weak"

Slash goes up to her "Maybe…"

"No…the staff can't give powers…" said Airachnid "You have to earn it to use it"

"And how are you using it?" ask Slash

"Oh come on…I don't need the power to rule so I only use the staff to control the water and the creatures"

"Oh well what now?"

"We hang back…" said Airachnid "I will think of a plan…I will stop her and kill her"

"Okay"

"And…that one human who stood up to me…" she said "He will be the first to die!"

Airachnid yells as she starts swimming far away from Atlantis. She is now angry.

"There is no holding back!"

* * *

 **..**

 **More chapters to come…**

 **Hope you are enjoying**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

 **…** **.**

* * *

"I'm good…" said Optimus "It's a cut"

"Okay…" the guard leaves. Optimus sighs as he gets up. Arcee gets up along with him. They both are smiling with relief.

Optimus gets up with the help of Arcee. He notices that he still has the staff in hand. He looks at it for a long while. He looks at Arcee.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" he said.

Arcee laughs a little.

 _"_ _Arcee…you okay?" ask Striker_

 _"_ _I'm fine" she said_

 _"_ _Good" said Blu_

The others come down to see what happen. The guard tells them that they must remain inside the hotel this whole day. Bee goes to the shore to see Optimus and Arcee.

He smiles as he dashes through. Ratchet and Magnus follow behind him. They won't leave him out of sight. Bee reaches Optimus and hugs him tight. Prime smiles as he hugs back.

"You okay?" ask Prime

"Yes I'm fine" said Bee

"Good"

"And you?"

"I'm good" said Optimus "We are all good"

Arcee smiles at the scene. Bee leans back and hugs Arcee. She gasps in surprise. She didn't expect Bee to hug her. She hugs him back tighter with her good arm. Prime is now smiling at the scene.

Magnus comes in along with Ratchet.

"Thank you" said Prime "I don't know how I can repay you"

"Just…don't steal anyone boats" said Magnus with a smile. Optimus laughs little.

Ratchet smiles "Don't mention it"

Magnus goes on to his room. Ratchet goes to the medic room to help others. Optimus looks back at Bee and Arcee.

"Let's go back to the hotel"

The guards tell the people to start heading towards their room. They might even close the pool. Prime walks them to the elevator onto their room.

Optimus still has the staff in hand. Bee looks amaze by the thing. Prime holds it tight while Arcee stares in wonder.

They walk to their room and sits down. Arcee didn't speak at all. She is still a little shaking from that whole thing. Optimus sits next to her. Bee does the same.

"Arcee?" he said "Do you know what happen?"

"Yes…" she said.

"I want to know everything…" said Prime.

"I'm the Ocean Princess"

"A princess"

"Yes…my parents rule all seas or ocean. I did also. We control the sea creatures; sometimes we can control the waves; and even talk to the creatures"

"Wow…" Bee whispers in awe. "So you can control the water…?"

"Yes Bumblebee. I can" she smiles.

"And who was the person…who tried to kill you" said Prime

"Her name is Airachnid…she is our enemy" she said "She use to be a friend; but she betrayed us all"

"She was the one that killed your family?" ask Optimus

"Yes…I ran away before she got to me" she said "Now she is doing everything to kill me because she wants to be queen"

"Why…?"

"I don't know…something got to her head" said Arcee "If I get killed Airachnid can control the ocean no matter what"

Optimus raises an eyebrow. "Oh my…"

"So I ran away and came here" said Arcee "I wanted to hide from her; so she can't find me"

"And she did"

"Yes if it wasn't for Slash?"

"Slash?"

"The shark that attack us" she said "He is a friend of my dad…and Airachnid got him under her spell or something; he would always protect us"

"OH…"

"I wanted to hide here…and no I never planned on staying with humans; or ya'll or put ya'll in danger" she said "But it happen…"

"It's not your fault" said Optimus

"I also thought of finding some help…" she looks at Prime "And I think I found some help"

Optimus smiles; he then frowns "What about the wave…do you know what the wave is?"

"Yes…the massive wave is strong" said Arcee "You can control it easy if you have the staff or some sort of powers"

Arcee looks at them.

"But only the staff can stop it" she said "The wave had destroyed lots of places; islands. My dad uses the wave to protect us from threat. He rarely uses it"

"The staff stops the wave…" said Optimus "Just like how it did today"

"Yes…we were powerful enough to stop it" she smiles. Arcee grabs the staff and held it close to her. "We can't let Airachnid get this staff again"

"Can Airachnid use any powers without the staff?" ask Prime

"Yes…she can still control the water"

"So she will make the massive wave again will she?"

"I don't think so. It's too powerful to build without the staff"

Optimus nods in understanding.

"I'm afraid of what she is going to do" Arcee whispers

"Well…we have the staff" said Optimus.

Arcee looks at Prime.

"And you are still here" said Optimus. "You can protect us"

"I can't" she whispers "My arm is injure still…I won't be able to use my full power. Like today, I almost gave up but then you came to help"

"You still can use your full power" said Optimus "And if you can't…I'll be here to help"

Arcee blinks a few times "You will help me?"

"Of course" said Optimus "You tried to help us…you ran to Airachnid to buy us some time to get to safety"

Arcee looks down.

"We are here Arcee…" said Optimus "With this staff in your hand. You can stop Airachnid and avenge your family"

She blinks a few times; little tears start flowing down.

"I already helped a few times" said Optimus "And I'm willing to help again"

"You almost got killed by Airachnid…" said Arcee "You shouldn't have come to help me"

"I'll do anything to help you"

"You risk your life for mine…first with the shark now with Airachnid" said Arcee "I don't know what I will do if you got hurt because of me"

"Hey…it's all past now" said Optimus.

Bumblebee listens carefully. He gets up to get a little snack. Arcee looks at Prime.

"Optimus…Airachnid ask you why you came to help me" said Arcee

"Yes she did"

"And you said because you care for me" said Arcee

Optimus looks away with a blush. He did answer that and it's true. He does care for Arcee.

"Do you really care for me?" she asks.

Optimus takes a while to answer. He knows what he feels now. He does care for her.

"Yes…" said Optimus "I do care for you"

Arcee smiles a little. Optimus places his hand over Arcee's hand. She looks at him and Prime at her. None of them look away.

"You do…?" she asks.

"From the moment I first helped you" said Prime.

Arcee blushes as she looks away.

* * *

 **More chapters to come... ..**

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **…** **.**

* * *

Airachnid growls as she paces back and forth. She can't get that human off her head.

"Optimus Prime is his name" she said. She looks to the sea creatures that are just standing there. She wants to kill; or even destroy him. Arcee seems to care a lot for the human. Airachnid goes up to the creatures.

Slash comes in behind her. She turns to see him.

"Slash…do you have any plans…?" she asks.

"No…" he said "Arcee is with the human again"

"I know"

"Not only that; Arcee holds the staff"

"I know…" she yells "That Optimus; took it away from me"

"Without the staff…you are can't really do anything"

"I know…" she growls "But Arcee is still weak; her arm is inured"

"Yes…"

"Okay…if I know her; she will stay in the hotel for a long while" she said "I need to sneak in there to get her"

"But she will recognize you" said Slash

"I won't sneak in…I'll send the blue whale" she said as she sees one swimming. "I can turn it human…and the whale will be strong enough to take on her"

"Okay…but you don't have the staff to do that" said Slash

"Oh I can" she smiles "I can turn the whale into a human with dark magic"

"What…?"

"Before I killed Arcee's parents, I went to the secret room to retrieve this" she holds out a bottle with purple light shinning "This can do anything you want it to"

"OH my"

"Yes…" she smirks "Bring the blue whale here"

"Yes my queen" Slash calls the other sharks to help him get the whale. The blue whale starts dashing around the sharks but it is too slow. Airachnid smiles as the sharks lead the whale to her. She splatters the dark magic over him.

The whale gasps as it slowly turns to a massive human. She smiles as she looks at the human in front of her.

"Megatron…" she said "Your name is Megatron"

She swims up to surface to let the human breathe.

"I want you to go to Atlantis" she smiles "And bring Arcee to me"

Megatron nods as it slowly starts heading towards Atlantis.

"Good" she laughs as she follows it closely.

* * *

She blushes and looks away from the Prime.

"Dad…"

Optimus looks to his son. "Yes…"

"You have a cut on your arm" he whispers.

"It's nothing" said Optimus "It was from the staff"

Bee whips the blood off. Optimus smiles as he hugs Bee.

"I'm fine…" he said "And go get the band-ages"

Bee nods as he goes to look for it. There are some noises going on outside. Arcee and Prime walk to the window. The guards look like they are fighting with one another.

The water is normal; the dolphins are now swimming around along with the other sea creatures. Arcee wonders what will happen next.

Deep down she knows trouble is going to come up. She has a feeling that something horrible is going to happen. She keeps blinking the thoughts away. She wants to think positive but not with Airachnid is out there.

She is now getting worried. She just has the gut feeling that something will come again. Her eyes start to tear up.

"There you go" said Bee. He just finishes putting the band-aid on Prime. He smiles as he looks at Bee. "Feel better dad"

"A lot better thank you" he smiles.

Bee hugs him "Well you're welcome"

Optimus kisses his temple. He looks at Arcee. Bee did the same.

"She is really beautiful" said Bee.

Optimus raises an eyebrow "What…?"

"A beautiful princess. Right?"

"What…umm"

"She likes you dad"

"I…um…" Optimus blushes

"And I think you like her"

"I…I"

"Don't worry dad…" he smiles "I won't tell her"

"Bee…I do care for her a lot" he smiles.

"Same here" Bee said "Go talk to her"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play video games" said Bee.

Prime kisses his little boy cheek. He slowly walks up to Arcee. He places a hand on her shoulder. She flinches a little; she then calm down. Arcee then stares blankly out the window. She is looking at the ocean.

The ocean is always a peaceful place. It was so much fun but now it's a scary place to go. Airachnid changed everything. Arcee doesn't even know if the sea creatures are safe.

Optimus looks out the window along with her. He knows she is thinking about something. She is thinking about Airachnid.

"You okay…?" ask Optimus.

"I am…but I can't stop thinking"

"About what…?"

"Airachnid…" she said "I have a feeling that she might strike back"

Optimus turns her to face him.

"She might come back powerful…and I won't be able to stop her" said Arcee "Not with my arm like this"

"It will be okay…"

"NO!" she says "I can't thinking about what she might do…she can come back and kill you or come back and destroy this whole city or even kill everyone on Earth"

"Arcee…stop"

She looks at him with anger. Prime sighs.

"I don't know her as much as you" he said "But I know she might attack again"

"Exactly…but I don't know if I can fight back"

"You can…but something is holding you back"

"My arm…I told you my arm"

"No…"

"Yes…without my arm I can't use all my powers"

"Yes you can" Optimus says "With one arm you can"

"No…" she said "I couldn't fight back…because of my arm"

"It's not your arm that's holding you back" said Prime.

"Then what is it?" she says "What is holding me back?"

"Fear…"

She stops and looks at him with wide eyes. She blinks a little.

"You are afraid of her" said Optimus "Because she took your family. She made the shark attack you and she almost destroyed all of Atlantis"

Arcee didn't say anything.

"Your fear is holding you back" said Optimus "You keep thinking it's your arm. No…it's your fear"

Arcee looks down with sadness "You are right…"

"It's okay to be afraid" said Optimus "You fear can make you stronger…"

"How…?"

"Once you face it…it will make you stronger"

She looks at him now. Optimus is right; she is afraid of Airachnid. She killed her whole family and is taking over the ocean.

"Fear leads to weakness"

"No…" said Optimus. "It leads to strength…just like me"

"What…?"

"I was afraid today…or maybe terrified"

She stares at him confused. She never thought he can be afraid of anything.

"You…were scared?"

"Yes. I was afraid of the shark" said Optimus "I thought it might kill me there and I was afraid when I stood up to Airachnid"

"You were?"

"Yes…but I know fear was holding me back" said Optimus "I just went for it…I didn't think straight either but I did face my fears…because it made me stronger"

"I guess everyone is afraid of something"

Optimus look at her then at Bee.

"My worst fear is…loosing Bumblebee" said Optimus "Or see him hurt…"

Arcee looks at the little kid.

"With that fear I protect him. So it won't ever happen"

"Does Bee have a fear…?" she asks.

"Yes…" said Prime "He is afraid that I will leave him…but I will never so such a thing"

Arcee looks at Prime. "Fear…"

"You must fight it…" said Optimus "It will help you"

She nods and hugs Prime real tight.

"Do you think I have enough strength?"

"I know you do" said Optimus

"How do you know?"

"I just know" said Prime "Everyone has strength"

She smiles again and rubs her head on his chest. Prime rubs her head softly.

"You hungry…?"

"Yes…"

Prime lets her go and he goes to the kitchen. Prime starts cooking some snacks. Arcee smiles and walks to Bee. She sits next to him.

"Bee…" she smiles.

"Yes…"

"Can we dance again?" she ask

"Sure if you want" said Bee "But let me finish this mission"

"How…old are you?" she said

"I'm eight"

Arcee waits as she watches Bee. He seems concentrated on the game. She looks at the game play wondering what the game is about. He finishes the mission. Bee stands up to put Just dance.

Arcee and Bee gets ready to dance as they slide through the songs. Optimus smiles.

"Bee…why don't you dance You're on mind by Imposs ft Perry"

"Sure…"

"You're on mind," Arcee questions.

"It's a good song" said Prime as he gets back to cooking. He sees them from the kitchen.

It's your confidence

The way you move you're sexy

Oh oh

The things I wanna show you only if you let me

By the look in your eyes I can tell your hearts been broken

But you're now on fire bony smoking

And I've been waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting

For an opportunity to get you

I'd been waiting waiting waiting waiting waiting

For opportunity to be with you

Arcee watches carefully to figure out how to dance. She now gets it but still struggling. She is smiling as she enjoys this song. It has a nice beat to it.

Optimus smiles wide as he looks closely at Arcee. He likes her smile; her dance movies; her long black hair with blue and pink; her beautiful eyes. He can't get her off his mind.

You're on mind

You're the only one I'm thinking of

You're on mind

Am I dreaming? Inception

You're on my mind

Got flashes of you dancing in the club

You're on my mind

Every hour every minute

Every second every hour minute every second

Countin' down the hours minute and the seconds

To be with you

Just to be with you

"This song has a nice beat" Arcee said. She is now having fun as the characters changes. Bee starts singing along with lyrics. He is now in beat following the dance moves. Arcee is right behind him. She knows what to do now.

Arcee and Bee kept dancing as Prime made some macaroni and cheese. Optimus is now going along the beat. He starts swaying back and forth. He is in beat.  
Arcee turns to look at Prime.

She smiles as she sees him. _"Optimus can dance?"_

 _"_ _Who can what now" said Blu_

 _"_ _Oh…I was just thinking about something sorry"_

 _Blue sighs "Okay…by the way we are good…and striker as well"_

 _"_ _Good…I'm dancing"_

 _"_ _Okay…."_

Arcee turns back to the screen. The song seems to be almost over. Optimus goes over behind her.

"Forget the dance moves…" said Optimus. He starts dancing next to her. He holds her close to him as he goes on beat. He locks hands with hers as he raises them up with beats.

He twirls her around. Her back is now facing his. She doesn't know how to really dance but Optimus is leading her pretty good.

She starts moving her hips around with the beat. Optimus places his hands on her hips to help her dance. Arcee turns around to wrap her arms around Prime.

Bee stands back. He watches them with a smile. He starts clapping with beat. Arcee stares at Optimus.

You're on my mind

(Now she's mine)

You're on my mind

(Yeah yeah)

You're on my mind

(Now she's mine)

You're on my mind

"I will never…ever let you go" Prime sings as he dips her down. Their eyes are locked. She blushes and Prime smiles at her. She is beautiful. All he can ever think about is her. Arcee sees those beautiful blue eyes he has.

"Awesome!" Bee jumps on Prime.

"Whoa…"

Arcee gets up and Optimus holds on to Bee. He is grabbing on from his back. Optimus has to give Bee a piggy back ride.

"Did you finish cooking?" he asks.

"Yes…I made Macaroni and cheese"

"Good" Bee then points his finger "March to the table"

Optimus shakes his head. Arcee laughs as she follows after them. She can't wait to taste the macaroni and cheese.

"It is good" said Bee.

"I can't wait to try it"

Optimus serves them and all start eating. Prime looks to Arcee; his eyes never looking away.

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **More chapters to come…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying**

 **...**

* * *

It is Thursday morning. Prime gets up early to make some breakfast but he smells food already. He looks to his side to see Bumblebee gone. He shrugs and goes to the window. He looks at the great ocean.

He wonders what it will be like if he lives there; or to be the king of the ocean. He blinks a few times. He stretches a little as he goes to put on a muscle shirt.

"We have till Sunday to stay here" Prime whispers "And what about Arcee…?"

He shrugs it off. It is still Thursday. He will wait until the day comes or the day before. He goes to the room and smells some pancakes. His eyes grow wide as he sees Bumblebee and Arcee with flour.

"Oh hey dad…"

"Morning Bee…" he says blankly

"Arcee wanted to cook you some pancakes so I helped her" he smiles.

Arcee nods in agreement.

"You guys are covered…in…"

"Flour yes…" said Bee "We wanted to have fun"

Prime shakes his head as he whips the flour off of Bee's cheeks.

"Good…"

Arcee gets up to give him a plate. Prime looks at her arm; she can move it a little. The strap won't let her move it whole but she can hold on to some stuff.

"How's your arm Arcee?"

"It's better…" she smiles "I can move it slowly"

"That's good"

"Yes it is" she said "Here I made these for you"

"Thank you…" he smiles

"No…thank you" said Arcee "For everything"

Bee gets a piece for himself. Arcee gets one herself. They all start eating the pancakes. Prime is surprised; the pancakes taste pretty good.

"OH my…" said Prime "These are really good"

Arcee cheers with joy. Bumblebee cheers with "Yes!"

"You guys did pretty good…"

Arcee smiles "Great…we did struggle to make these"

"I could imagine" said Optimus "You guys are covered with flour"

"Don't worry we will clean it up" said Bumblebee

"You are getting a shower…"

"Oh great…but are we going swimming"

"No…everything is close today" said Optimus "I got a message"

"Aww…so we have to stay here"

"Yes…but I think we can still go to restaurants…or stores" said Optimus

"You're right we can" said Bumblebee

Prime smiles and looks at Arcee.

"There will be neat stuff to look at Arcee" he said

"Well…we will go after we finish eating and taking a shower we should head" said Arcee

"It has to be after twelve" said Bee

"Okay then…" said Prime.

They finish eating and Prime goes to sit down on the couch. Arcee and Bee has some cleaning to do. They said when they finish eating pancakes they have to clean up.

Bee brooms the flour while Arcee cleans the table. Optimus laughs a little and he sits back and relaxes. He turns on the TV to watch some cartoons.

Some time has pass and Bumblebee finishes cleaning. Arcee finishes as well.

"Not bad with one arm" she says with a smile. Bumblebee nods in agreement. They then go with Optimus.

Arcee next to Prime and Bee sits on his lap. All start enjoying the cartoons. It is barely ten; just two more hours.

"Bee…you get ten minutes of rest and you go on to take a shower" said Prime

"Okay then"

They look the TV. Arcee snuggles closer to Optimus. She slowly drags her hand over Optimus's hand and holds it.

The both smile as they tangled hands together. The minutes have passed and Bee goes on to take a shower. He is still a little sad. He always wants to swim with the dolphins but crazy things are occurring. He never imagines this will ever happen to them.

He gets in the shower. He is happy though. "My dad found a mom…" he whispers.

Bee smiles at the thought of calling Arcee, mom. His dad needs a little push so Bee might work on that. "Dad…also find someone who can love him" Bee nods in agreement.

"Arcee…" said Optimus.

"Yes Optimus"

"Tell me little more about yourself…"

"I told you everything"

"But you didn't tell me everything"

She laughs "Okay…what would you like to know"

"What have you've been eating?"

"I have ate fish; clams…mostly fish" she smiles

"Do you live in one specific spot or you get to travel everywhere?"

"We live in one spot" she said "We can still travel where ever we want though"

"What was your favorite thing to do?"

"I always love watching the sunset" she smiles "And look up to the stars…"

"Stars…?"

"Yes…they are really beautiful"

"They sure are…"

"And the ones we loss goes up there to become a star; so they can watch over us"

"Oh…"

"Yes…my family is probably up there…"

"Looking down at you…protecting you"

"Yes…"

"I always believe that stars will guide and protect you"

Optimus smiles "People believe that as well"

She smiles. "What about you?"

"We live far from here" said Optimus "We came here for a vacation; I work at a factory and Bumblebee goes to school to learn; and we live in California"

"How long did you plan to stay?"

"For a week"

"Oh what is your favorite thing to do" she asks.

"I like to sit outside and enjoy the air" said Prime "It helps me clear my mind"

Arcee nods.

"Arcee…can you breathe under water…?"

"Yes I can…I can breathe under and above water"

"Oh…"

* * *

It is now noon. They are already walking to one of the stores. Optimus leads them to a toy place. It sells almost every sea creature.

Arcee looks the killer whale one. "Can I get this one?"

"Yes…you can"

She squeals as she hugs it tight. Optimus just laughs.

" You sure do love Orcas" said Prime.

"OH I have a friend who is an orca…his name is striker"

"Oh sounds nice"

"And another friend name Blu"

"Is he also a orca"

"No…he is a dolphin" she smiles "I can talk to them telepathy…"

"Oh. So you can talk to them from anywhere?"

"Yes I can"

Prime smiles "amazing"

Arcee blushes as she hugs the orca. She goes to search for some more things to get. Optimus searches for some sunglasses. Bee is at the toy area. He can't find anything but stuff animals.

He sees a dolphin one. He searches more to see a great white shark. He looks at it for a long while. He likes sharks but his dad got attack by one. He continues to search until he sees a sea lion toy.

He smiles. It is so cute; it has big eyes with a smile. He continues to search. He wants one stuff animal but he doesn't know what to choose. He goes up to the orca section.

"Sweet…" he whispers as he gets one. Arcee comes up behind him.

"You like orcas?"

"I sure do" smiles Bee "They are beautiful creatures"

"They sure are"

Bee and Arcee run to Optimus. They both hold out the orca stuff animal and smile.

"Okay…you may buy them" said Optimus "I thought I already told you Arcee…"

"Sorry…just wondering" said Arcee

Optimus grabs the stuff animals from them."Okay then"

Optimus laughs as he starts hitting them with the stuff animal. Bee steps back laughing as Prime keeps poking him with the orca. Arcee grabs the stuff animal.

"Stop that…" she laughs

"Oh no…the orca is falling" said Optimus. He raises it up and acts like he is falling. Bumblebee jumps for the orca and makes Optimus fall. "Ouch…"

Bumblebee starts laughing. "Sorry…but I needed to save the orca"

"Great…" said Prime.

Arcee lends a hand and pulls up Prime. He smiles as he dust himself off. She then shows him a shirt.

"I also want this shirt" she smiles. It has Atlantis with all the creatures. It says I've been to Atlantis.

"Sure…" he smiles.

Bumblebee gets a shirt with a manta ray. He smirks as he keeps it. Optimus gets everything and goes to the cashier. He pays for them.

"Let's continue on" said Prime

All smiles as they went on ahead. Prime stops as he sees a necklace. He looks closely at it. It has a star with the dolphin around it. He smirks as he looks at Arcee.

"She deserves something beautiful" he whispers.

He looks at Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Umm..go ahead and buy ice cream get me a chocolate cone…"

"Where are you going?" ask Arcee

Optimus gives Bee the money.

"I need to find something…I'll be over there"

"Okay" she smiles. Optimus goes inside. He searches for the clerk and he finds one.

"Excuse me…how much is this necklace" he ask.

"Hundred…"

Prime eye grows wide. He thinks about it for a long while. He nods.

"I'll take it" he said.

He smiles as he gets it and puts in a box.

"Is it for someone special?" he asks.

"Oh yes…for someone beautiful" he smiles as he pays him. He gives him the necklace and Prime hides it in his backpack. He then rushes to catch up with Bee and Arcee.

* * *

They are all at the hotel room. The pool never opened not even the beach. All they did was play games in some arcades; get some food and some little snacks.

It is getting dark. Arcee is snuggling the orca. Bumblebee is doing the same. Optimus is sitting down hugging Bee. Arcee gets closer to snuggle with him. Prime wraps his arm around them both.

He smiles as he looks at Arcee. He can't wait to give her the necklace. He is going to wait after dinner. For right now he sits back and enjoys the show.

Bumblebee gets up to get some water. Optimus watches him. Bumblebee gets a drink of water and goes back to sit down.

They hear a thumping sound. Optimus gets up to hear someone struggling. He gets closer to the door. People are yelling and he can hear footsteps. He wants to find out what is going on.

"No...don't open the door" said Arcee

"Something is out there" said Optimus "I think it's hurting some people"

The noise then stops. Optimus listens closely. He can hear footsteps. Someone is heading this way. He can hear them getting louder; he is getting closer.

Arcee grabs Bee and stays all the way back. Bumblebee is hugging Arcee; he is scared.

"Dad…get back" said Bee.

Optimus stands closely to the door. The footsteps stop. Optimus gasp as he stays still. He looks down and he sees water flowing below the door. Optimus back away a little.

The door bust open to reveal and really tall and strong man. He has white eyes and has grey hair. Prime looks at him surprised. This is not like any other man. The man has some purple light glowing around him. Arcee notices the purple lighting.

"Dark magic…" she whispers.

The man grabs Optimus in a choking hold. The man lifts up Optimus by the throat choking him.

"NO!" yells Bumblebee.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **More chapters to come…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying**

 **…**

 **...**

* * *

Optimus starts coughing as he struggles for air. Arcee hugs Bee tighter. She quickly goes to the room and closes it.

"Wait…we have to help dad!" yells Bee.

"I know…but you have stay here" said Arcee

"You can't face him alone" said Bumblebee

"I know…but I can help your dad"

"How…?"

"I must distract him"

"Why is he all cover in purple and even have white eyes…"

"Dark magic…it is never a good thing"

"What…?"

"I'll explain later" she said "Right now I have to help your dad"

"Be careful…you only have one arm" Bee says.

"Don't worry…"

She moves Bee behind the bed.

"Stay hidden" she said "Don't let him see you"

Bumblebee nods. Arcee goes out to help Optimus. Arcee gets to her room and grabs the staff. She dashes out.

Optimus punches the man right in the face. He lets the prime go and he falls down. Optimus struggles to get his breathe back.

"I am Megatron. Queen Airachnid wants Arcee" he said "And to destroy a human"

Arcee stands in front of him.

"I am here in front of you…" said Arcee.

"You shall come with me"

Arcee hits him with the staff. Megatron goes down to his knee. He growls as with anger. Arcee stands ready to fight. Megatron charges with his full strength.

Arcee doesn't move. Her face shows fear as he gets closer. Optimus jumps on Megatron and drops him down. Optimus now has him in a choke lock.

Prime is choking Megatron.

"Arcee go back to the room" said Optimus

"No…you need help"

"Go!"

Megatron growls as he gets up. Optimus get the hold tighter but it won't stop Megatron. He stumbles back hitting Prime against the wall. Optimus groans. He lets go of Megatron and falls down.

Megatron shakes his head. He gets up and starts walking towards Arcee.

"Stay back!" she yells.

"You are coming with me" he says.

"NO never" she growls

"You have no choice. The queen's orders"

"She is not the true queen. I AM!" Arcee yells "You need to obey me…"

"I only obey the queen"

"She is a false queen…"

"She rules the ocean. She made me strong"

"I am Princess Arcee! I am the true queen"

Megatron smirks as he gets closer to Arcee.

"You don't look like a queen…" he smiles "You look weak. With one arm you can't rule the ocean"

"I sure as hell can" she said.

Megatron stands in front of her now. She holds the staff; with the sharp top pointing at his chest.

"Stay back!" she yells

"Nothing can hurt me"

"This staff can and it will"

Megatron grabs the staff. He starts trying to yank it away from Arcee. She struggles to keep a tight grip on it; with one arm is tough.

"NO!" she yells.

Optimus gets up. He sees Arcee struggling to keep the staff. He looks around for something to hit him with. He finds a knife at the table. He grabs it and jumps.

He lands behind Megatron; wrapping his arm around the neck of Megatron. Optimus brings down the knife to stab him on the chest. Megatron growls as he felt the great pain. Megatron starts shaking; trying to throw Prime off.

Prime hangs on tight. He is not losing his grip. Arcee strikes him with the staff but didn't do anything.

"What…?" she questions.

Megatron jumps up. He lands on top of Prime as they impact the floor. Optimus growls in pain as he felt his whole body squished. Megatron rolls over and stands up. He steps on Prime chest; keeping him down.

Arcee swings the staff hitting him on the back. Megatron getting angry now starts to growl. He takes the knife off his chest and throws it. He smiles as he steps closer to Arcee.

"Come with me…Arcee"

"Never…"

Megatron pushes Arcee back making her hit the wall behind her. She groans in pain. She still has the staff. Megatron raises his hand about to slap her.

Her eyes grew wide; she can't move fast enough. Arcee closes her eyes and covers herself.

"HEY!"

Megatron stops. He growls as he turns around slowly.

"Fight somebody your own size…You MONSTER!" yells Bumblebee

Arcee realizes that he didn't strike her. She also heard the little voice from the room. She gasps as she looks. Megatron is no longer facing her. He is facing towards Bumblebee.

Optimus gets up slowly. His eyes widen as he sees his little boy standing up to the human.

"Bumblebee…Get back!"

Bumblebee didn't listen. "Come on Monster…let's see what you got"

"NO…"

Megatron laughs out loud "I don't think you can defeat me…you are tiny"

Bumblebee didn't say anything.

"I am Megatron…" He says. Megatron yells as he runs towards Bee. Bumblebee stands still with fear. He sees the big monster come towards him.

Optimus jumps to tackle him down. Megatron growls but manages to get up. Arcee runs to Bee and takes him to the room. The human grabs Prime and punches him right in the stomach.

"AAHH!" Prime air is gone by the impact. Megatron drops him. He goes after the two.

Megatron stops in front of them but he notices she doesn't have the staff.

"Where is the staff?" ask Megatron

"You don't need to know" she said. Arcee hides it before she goes to get Bumblebee. Megatron shrugs.

"I don't need it"

Megatron grabs both Arcee and Bumblebee. He smiles as he looks at Arcee.

"You bring me the staff…to Airachnid"

"No…never" she said

"Oh you will…"

Megatron throws Arcee to the wall. He hangs on to Bumblebee. Arcee stands up slowly and gasps as she sees him.

"Cause if you don't…this little human will be gone" he said as he starts walking off.

"LET ME GO!" yells Bee

"You are coming with me" said Megatron

"NO…let me go you MONSTER!" yells out Bee.

"NO…wait I got the staff leave him alone…" she cries.

"Too late…you have one day to bring it to her" he says as he exits the room. Optimus looks up to see Bumblebee.

"No...No…NO" Optimus gets up to attack him.

"I wouldn't do if I were you" he smirks. He is about to hit Bee in the stomach. Optimus stops in his track. "Good. The queen will like to see you both tomorrow…if not this little one will be dead"

"No…don't take him…please let him go" plead Prime.

"DAD!" yells Bee "Dad…"

"NO…please…take me"

"Dad…!"

Megatron turns around and heads out the door. Optimus runs after him. Megatron is gone; he is no longer in the hotel. He dashes out to the beach. Megatron is slowly turning into a big whale.

"What…"

Bee is tied to the whale. Optimus runs as fast as he could. The whale swings its tail making a big wave; hitting Optimus. He goes back stumbling down the sand. He gets up quickly but he is gone.

"NOOOOOO!" yells Prime. Arcee runs right behind him. She cries as she sees Optimus on his knees yelling out. She can tell he is heartbroken.

Arcee runs up to him and kneels next to him. Arcee makes Prime face her.

"They took my son" whispers Prime. His eyes red from the tears; but you can see so much anger in those hurtful eyes. "He just took him"

"I'm sorry…" she whispers.

"I need to get him"

"We will…"

"I need to get him…he is scared…he is frightened…he is hurting" cries Prime "He needs me…he needs his dad…"

"We will get him back I promise"

"PROMISE IS NOT ENOUGH!" yells Prime.

Arcee leans back with fear. She has never seen him this angry; nor did she imagine him being this angry.

"Optimus…"

"HE is gone because of you!" cries Optimus

"What…wait?"

"If I didn't have help you he would still be here"

"Optimus stop it…"

"I shouldn't have helped you at all…I should have left you here" cries Prime "This is your fault…"

"Stop it!" she starts getting tears. Optimus looks at her with anger.

"Bee and I were supposed to have fun…suppose to swim with the dolphins…but then YOU CAME!"

Arcee didn't say anything. She knows deep down that Optimus doesn't mean that. Arcee does feel bad now; she is scared; he is yelling at her.

"And now look where Bumblebee is…he is not next to me" yells Prime "He is out there ALONE!"

Arcee hugs him tight. She holds on to him for dear life. She can feel him shaking by the tears. He is broken; Arcee now has to help him.

"Stop talking…you are only hurting yourself" she said "Right now…Bumblebee needs our help…we need to go help him"

Optimus blinks a little.

"I promise we will get him…right now you have be strong…for you and for your son" she said "We will fight to get him back"

Optimus nods. He hugs Arcee back. He hugs her for dear life.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" he keeps saying "It's not your fault…I'm sorry…I yell at you"

"It's okay…you were just angry…I know you didn't mean it"

Optimus leans back with a smile. He hugs her again. Optimus stares into those blue eyes of Arcee.

"Let's get our son back" he says. Arcee eyes widen at what he said.

"What…?"

Optimus kisses Arcee.

* * *

 **More chapters to come …**

 **...**

 **...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying**

 **...**

* * *

Bumblebee is tied around the big blue whale. He is still above water so he can breathe. He just sees Atlantis slowly disappearing as they go far from it. He been struggling all night; trying to escape.

He can't be alone. He also wonders where the whale or monster is taking him. He wants answers but he wants to go home. He wants to be with his dad.

The blue whale stops. Bumblebee feels it changing size. It is turning into the human again. Megatron shakes it off and unties Bee from behind him.

Bee falls down to the water. He tries to swim up but the water is too deep. He did learn to swim but not in deep water. Megatron reaches for him and picks him up above the water.

He swims him to land. Sea creatures are forming around the rock. Bumblebee is then thrown to the land. He growls as he hits his hands as he lands. Megatron walks up behind him.

Bumblebee slowly stands up to see the monster. Megatron smiles as he looks ahead.

"Little human…prepare to meet the queen"

Bumblebee looks to where he is looking. Some water starts splashing and a wave is form. Airachnid walks in it and steps on the land. Airachnid walks up to the little human.

"Megatron…what is this?" she asks.

"This is the little human…" said Megatron "Arcee seems to care a lot about this little one"

"I wanted you to bring Arcee…" she said "Oh…and what about the human?"

"They are still alive…"

She growls "Oh…"

"But…they will be heading here" he said "I took the little human so they can both come and you can kill them personally"

Airachnid kneels in front of the little boy. She looks into his eyes. He has the same blue eyes as the human that stood up to her.

"Who are you?" she said.

"I'm…Bumblebee" he whispers.

"Bumblebee…"

"Do you know…Arcee?"

"Yes…"

Airachnid smiles "Do you know Optimus Prime?"

Bumblebee nods again. He is getting nervous now. Airachnid stands up and smiles at Megatron.

"Well done Megatron…" she smiles "Even though it's not Arcee or Optimus…"

"My queen…they are bringing the staff…they expect a trade" he said "You give back the little human and they will give you the staff"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…my queen"

Airachnid smiles and looks at the little one. Bumblebee is shaking now. He is afraid.

"What's wrong little one?" she asks.

"I want…I want to go home"

"Oh you will…once I get my staff"

"You…are not the queen" said Bee "Arcee is the true princess"

"Oh shut it…" she says. "Arcee will come to me and once I finish her…I will rule this ocean"

"My dad will stop you" he said "Arcee can and will stop you"

"Stop dreaming little one. No one can stop me now"

Bumblebee growls and looks away from her. Airachnid makes a chair out of water and sits in it.

"Megatron…we shall wait here…oh and call Slash…we may need help"

Megatron bows to her and goes on. Airachnid looks at the little human. She makes a wave around Bee and converts it into an hourglass.

"Arcee has two hours" she said "Along with the human"

Bumblebee looks up to see drops of water. It is heading down. He starts hitting the glass but it won't budge.

He starts crying as he goes to his knees. "Dad…please help me"

* * *

Prime and Arcee are heading towards the ocean.

"Do you know where we are going?" ask Prime

"Yes…Striker followed Megatron and he told Blu" she said.

Optimus looks to the side to see Blu swimming beside them. He looks at the front of the boat and sees Killer whales. "Look"

Striker swims beside them.

 _"_ _You might need an army…so I got my pals" said Striker_

 _"_ _Awesome…we need all the help we can get" said Arcee_

"The orcas are with us"

"Oh nice" said Optimus.

Arcee stands next to Optimus. She hugs him tight. Prime hugs her back.

"I'm scared…" she whispers.

"Don't be…we will be okay" said Optimus.

"I know but I'm facing Airachnid…and"

"We both are…we are going to save Bee" said Prime "I'll be with you the whole way"

Optimus kisses Arcee. He smiles as he looks into her eyes; telling her everything is going to be okay. He knows it will. She kisses him. They lean back.

Optimus turns his attention to drive the speedboat. Striker is leading the way along with the orca army. Blu along the way is calling for dolphins. The dolphins come one by one forming a line. They are all ready for battle.

"How come…these sea creatures aren't controlled…?" ask Optimus

"Because without the staff Airachnid can't reach for enough to control them" said Arcee.

"Oh…"

 _"_ _There!" yells out Striker._

Arcee sees land ahead of them. She can see some waves forming. As they got closer they see Airachnid standing there. Arcee growls as she sees her.

Optimus increases the speed to get there faster.

"Looks like Arcee is here" said Airachnid as she sees the boat coming in fast.

Bumblebee smile in relief as he sees his dad. All he has to do is remain calm and trust his dad. Bee looks down; the water is almost to his knees. Airachnid stands there waiting with her arms cross.

Optimus stops the boat once it hits the land. Arcee gets the staff and jumps to the land. Optimus puts the boat in park and jumps off.

Arcee and Optimus walk side by side to Airachnid. They stop a few feet away from her. Airachnid smiles at the two.

"Arcee. We meet again" she smiles.

"Airachnid"

"Well…let us get to business…"

"Where is Bumblebee?" ask Prime

"Over there" she points.

Optimus sees his son stuck in a hour glass. The water is pouring down fast. He stares in shock but turn to anger.

"The staff Arcee" she said "And I will let Bumblebee go"

"Let him go first" said Arcee.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" she said

"You can and you will or else you won't get the staff"

Airachnid looks at the hourglass. She snaps her fingers and the water comes falling down harder. She made the hourglass water fall faster. Bumblebee tries to cover himself. The water is now rising faster.

"NO!" yells Optimus

"I think you have to give me the staff" she said "I can make the water fall on him and he will drown"

Arcee looks at Optimus. He didn't say anything. She slowly walks up to the false queen with the staff with one hand. Arcee lends the staff to her.

Airachnid laughs as she reaches for it. Arcee swings the staff hitting her square in the face. The queen yells out in pain and stumbles back.

Optimus runs to Bumblebee. He picks up a rock and starts hitting the hourglasses. The water is now to his chest. Optimus hits it with all the force he got. The glass starts shattering with every hit.

Arcee keeps swinging the staff. Airachnid starts backing away from the hit. She catches the staff and hangs on to it along with Arcee. Airachnid starts pulling on the staff. Arcee holds it as tight as she can.

Optimus is about to hit one more time.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" yells Bumblebee

Megatron grabs Optimus head and slams him to the glass. Prime groans in pain and is slam again. Megatron throws him far from Bee.

Optimus lands hard and starts rolling down. He stops and gets up. Megatron starts walking to him.

"My army attack!" yells Airachnid. Slash along with his great white shark army starts charging. Along with Slash different sharks join the army to attack.

Striker yells the call. Orcas start swimming towards the sharks. Blu did the same and follow the orcas. The ocean starts having a fight.

Arcee kicks Airachnid in the stomach. She stumbles back with a yelp. Arcee swings the staff hitting her right in the head.

Airachnid falls down hurting; Arcee points the sharp staff to her neck.

Optimus looks around to find something to fight with. Optimus stands up in fighting position. He waits until Megatron starts charging. Megatron yells out as he runs.

Prime jumps out of the way and kicks him in the back. He stumbles back but didn't fall. Prime waits till he turns around. He did just that and Prime strikes Megatron in the chin. Megatron falls back hurting.

Optimus turns around to check on Bee. The glass is now full and Bee is trying to hold his breath.

"BEE…!"

Megatron gets up with a yell. Optimus looks back and smiles. He thought of a plan and he hopes it works.

Optimus runs to Bumblebee making Megatron follow. Prime stops in front of the glass. Megatron yells as he increases speed. Bumblebee swims out of the way and Prime jumps out of the way. Megatron hits the glass head first.

The glass breaks and loads of water splashes all over Megatron along with the broken pieces. Bumblebee goes with the water. Optimus jumps to catch his hand. He holds on to him until the water has stop. Bumblebee hugs him tight.

"I got you" whispers Prime "I got you Bee…I'm right here"

"Dad…" he whispers.

Optimus kisses his little son temple. They both hear a struggle yell. Optimus looks to see Arcee getting kick in the stomach. Arcee tries to defend but her arm is still injured. Optimus looks at Bee. He gets up; carries Bee to the boat.

"The dolphins will protect…stay here" said Optimus.

"Dad…behind you"

Optimus gets hit by Megatron again. He grabs Prime by the neck. He chokes out his air. Optimus struggles to get free; to get air.

Bumblebee looks around the boat and finds a spear. He raises his eyebrow "Who owns this…?" He shrugs it off. "Hey leave me dad alone!"

Bee jumps and stabs Megatron in the heart. The big human yells in pain and let's go of Optimus. Megatron falls down into the water. The purple light is slowly fading away. He slowly turns to the blue whale. The blue whale starts crying out in pain.

Optimus goes to the whale and takes out the spear. The blue whale relaxes and looks at Optimus. Like if it was saying thank you.

"You're. Welcome…" said Prime. Bee watches in awe. The blue whale is a huge whale. "We need your help"

The blue whale starts swimming and starts hitting the shark army. Optimus smiles "The whale is a good person after all"

"Dad…look Arcee"

Optimus turns to her on the floor. Airachnid grabs the staff from the floor.

"Bee stay here" said Prime. He starts running towards Arcee. He can tell Airachnid is about to stab her with the staff. She has it raise enough to stab her.

"Good bye Arcee" she yells. Arcee closes her eyes and covers herself.

"NO…Arcee!"

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**

 **...**

 **..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying…**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

"NO…Arcee!" yells Prime.

He jumps on top of Arcee and stops the staff. He groans as he tries to keep it away from his chest. Arcee looks to see Optimus on top of her. He just stops the staff from hitting her.

"You human…" yells Airachnid as she uses all her strength. Optimus turns the staff making her flip over.

She lets go of the staff. Optimus is now holding on to the staff. He stands up with the staff tight in his grip.

"You fool!" she yells but stops as she sees him with the staff.

"Stand down…Airachnid" he said. "You lost…"

"No I did not" yells Airachnid "SLASH!"

The great white jumps and bites Optimus from the back. The Prime yells as the teeth sink into his sides. Slash lands in the water along with Optimus.

"NO OPTIMUS!"

Airachnid smiles but then frowns a little. The staff went with Optimus down with Slash. The great white goes deep into the water. Striker swims down after Slash.

"DAD…!" cries Bee.

Arcee watches in horror. Optimus is gone. The shark killed Optimus.

"NO…NO…NO!" yells Arcee. She stands up yelling to the sky. The water starts splashing around; wave after wave hitting the land. "NOO…!"

Airachnid notices the water changing. Arcee is controlling the water. She starts getting worried as the water starts splashing around.

Bumblebee hangs on tight to the boat. Arcee arm gets better as the water goes to cure it. She then stares at Airachnid. Her eyes full with anger. The queen is getting scared. Arcee raises her hands up; making a big wave. She brings them down making the wave hit Airachnid.

Arcee starts shooting water with her hands. The waves start getting higher as Arcee starts taking control. She is slowly getting in full control now.

Arcee is now splashing the water around Airachnid. She can't keep her balance because of the water.

The shark army is slowly stopping. They are not attacking as much anymore. Bumblebee watches in awe as Arcee keeps making waves and hitting Airachnid. He goes to the edge of the boat; hoping he can see Optimus.

Arcee stands in front of Airachnid. She is staring down at the fallin queen. Airachnid is now scared. Arcee is now controlling the ocean. The sharks remain still. Arcee looks around; looking at the creatures; the beautiful sea creatures.

All look like they are looking up to Arcee.

"Airachnid…you lost" said Arcee

"No…I won't give up that easy"

"Don't be a fool" said Arcee

"I will fight for this throne"

Arcee kicks her down. She won't let her get up once. Arcee makes a staff using water. She points to Airachnid neck.

"You lost…"

Airachnid tries to move but Arcee pushes the staff closer to her neck.

"I'm the Ocean Princess…"

"But I am the queen"

"Not anymore"

"I still have powers"

"Not for long"

Airachnid throws water and Arcee does the same. They both go flying back. Arcee remains standing while Airachnid tries to get up. Airachnid makes a staff with water as well.

They both charge; holding on to their staff. Arcee swings first while Airachnid blocks it. Airachnid swings as well with Arcee blocking.

Arcee kicks and hits her with the staff. Airachnid stumbles back with a growl. She charges towards the Princess and kicks her down. Arcee flips over backwards seeing Airachnid about to stab her.

Arcee uses the water to block the staff. She then uses the water to throw the queen back. They stand up tall; looking at each other with hate. Airachnid shoots water and throws the staff.

Arcee blocks the water but didn't have time to block the staff. She tries to dodge it but it scratches her arm. Arcee growls in pain.

The queen runs to her and kicks her down. Arcee groans as she hit the ground. Airachnid steps on her throat.

"Give up Arcee…you are weak"

"NO never"

"Why so foolish?"

"This is my home…and you took over it"

"Yes…I became the rightful queen"

"You killed my parents!"

Airachnid laughs a little "Yes…because the ocean kingdom needs a new ruler"

"Not like this. You are hurting the sea creatures; you are hurting my friends"

"They are my servants"

"They are family!"

Arcee twists her foot and drops her down. Arcee straddles her and starts choking her.

"I will fight for my home and family!"

"Even for the ones you love…Arcee it's too late you lost one already" Airachnid smiles "Your human is still at the bottom of the ocean"

"Shut it!" yells Arcee

Arcee squeezes her neck tightly. The queen is losing breath.

"This is my Kingdom!"

Airachnid throws her off. They both stand trying to get their strength back. Arcee yells out in anger.

Arcee spins her staff and water starts twirling around Airachnid.

Arcee stops it; dropping Airachnid down to her knees. The Princess goes up to her again.

"I should kill you!"

"Go ahead…I know you want too"

Arcee aims the staff to her chest. Even though it is made out of water it can still kill with Arcee's powers.

"I'm not like you"

Airachnid smiles "Really?"

"I'm not a murderer like you…" said Arcee "I will have you suffer…you will remain at the bottom of the ocean. Locked up"

Airachnid eyes widen "What…?"

"Yes…a life sentence…" Arcee smiles "You will be a prisoner for life"

"NO!"

Airachnid tries to hit but Arcee punches her down. Airachnid is now out cold. The ocean remains calm. The sea creatures all join around the little island. Arcee looks around and sees the creatures.

"You are free!" she yells.

Bumblebee looks to the side of the boat and sees the creatures smiling. The sharks start swimming around with joy; along with the dolphins and orcas.

The other whales are in the back.

"Princess Arcee" said Beluga whale.

"Oh my…they can talk" said Bee "They can talk"

"Hello little human" said a whale shark.

"Whoa…you are huge" smiles Bee.

Arcee laughs a little. The creatures are now friendly; all are happy they are free. She then frowns a little as she remembers about Optimus.

…222

Slash blinks a few times. He shakes his head. He sees a blue whale and an orca swimming towards him with speed. Slash feels something in his mouth. He shakes it off to see a human.

"Oh no…oh no!" cries Slash "What have I done?"

"Wait…Striker wait!"

Striker stops in front of Slash.

"Where am I?"

"The bottom of the ocean…" said Striker.

"The human…the human…" said Slash as he looks to the side.

Striker eyes widen. The human is still holding the staff but he is bleeding too much.

"I…I didn't…mean…"

"Megatron…take this human up to shore…he is barely breathing"

"How is he breathing?" ask Megatron.

"The staff...gave him powers for him to breathe but not to heal the wounds" said Striker

The blue whale goes under the human and brings him up. He is now on top of the surface. Striker looks to him.

"Please be okay" he whispers.

"Megatron…give him to me…we have to take him to Arcee"

Megatron goes under water and Striker holds him. He starts swimming as fast as he could to the shore. Slash follows after him; he had never hurt a human; but why did he hurt that one.

Arcee laughs a little as Bumblebee hugs her tight.

"ARCEE!" yells Slash

She turns around recognizing the voice. "Slash…is that really you?"

"Yes…but we need help…"

Striker slowly brings Optimus to the shore. Arcee gasps as she runs to the shore.

Arcee grabs Optimus and drags him to the shore. Bumblebee slides next to his dad. Arcee is cupping his face.

"Optimus…" she whispers "Optimus…"

"Dad…wake up" whispers Bumblebee.

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**

 **...**

 **...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hope ya'll are enjoying**

...

...

* * *

Arcee notices he still has the staff tight in his grip. Arcee rubs his face; hoping he will say something.

"Come on…Optimus" she whispers

"I'm…I'm sorry Arcee" said Slash "I…I didn't mean to hurt him…I didn't mean to hurt anybody"

"It's not your fault Slash…" said Blu

"What…?"

"I'll explain to you later" said Blu

"Dad…you promise that you won't leave me" cries Bumblebee "Dad…"

Arcee tears are flowing down as well. She looks down at him. Optimus shirt is ripped apart and there are some teeth marks on his side; the blood still flowing.

"Optimus…" she whispers

She gets the staff.

"Bumblebee…Stand back" she said as she is standing up. Bumblebee stands back a little.

Arcee grabs the staff and holds it above Optimus. The water starts flowing over Optimus. The water is slowly curing the wounds. The water goes back to the ocean; the blood is gone along with the wounds.

Arcee kneels to Optimus. She holds his head to her.

"Optimus…wake up" she whispers

"Dad…"

Arcee just saw the water cure him but he didn't wake up. She starts crying on his chest.

"I'm…I'm…sorry Bumblebee" she cries. Bumblebee covers his ears and starts to cry.

"No" he cries.

She leans up to looks at him. She caressed his face carefully. She goes down to kiss him.

"You are my new life" she whispers "My star…" she goes back to crying on his chest.

"Ar…Arcee" he whispers softly. Arcee shoots up to look at him. Her heart stops for a little; hoping she heard right. "Arcee…"

She smiles in relief "Optimus…Optimus"

"Arcee…" Optimus slowly blinks his eyes as he opens them. He looks to his side to see Arcee. He smiles weakly as he stares at the beauty.

She kisses him with passion. She looks at him with a big smile. Optimus looks to his side to see his son.

He reaches to hold his hand into his. Bumblebee looks up with wide eyes.

"DAD!" he jumps to hug him tight. Optimus laughs a little. He hugs his son for dear life. He kisses his son head.

Optimus leans back to see the sea creature smiling at him with big eyes. He looks to Arcee.

"It's over…" she said "Airachnid is down…and they are free"

Optimus nods "So you are the ocean princess now?"

"Yes…"

Optimus smiles "Good…"

Optimus kisses Arcee with passion. Bumblebee starts cheering with happiness. Optimus laughs a little and keeps kissing her.

"My Princess" he whispers. She smiles a little and hugs him while kissing.

* * *

"Let me go!" yells Airachnid as the sharks drag her down to the bottom of the ocean. "I will not be a prisoner"

The shark pays no attention. They throw her to the dungeon and close the door on her. Slash swims up with a smile.

"It's done…"

Arcee nods. "We have to get you back to Atlantis"

"Of course…"

"Can we ride the whales?" ask Bumblebee

"Yes…you may" said Optimus "But be careful"

Bumblebee runs up to a dolphin. "Hey…"

"Hey…" said the Dolphin

"I'm Bumblebee"

"I'm Sky…" he smiles. "Want a ride?"

"Yes…"

Optimus is riding Striker to Atlantis. Arcee is riding the blue whale. Optimus smiles as he enjoys the great ride.

He looks to Atlantis; no one is there outside. Which is a good thing because they are riding whales. They stop right before the shore. Optimus jumps off and goes to Bumblebee.

Optimus carries Bee from Sky and start swimming towards shore. Arcee walks above the water with her staff tight. Optimus stands and walks to the sand. Bee is put down when Optimus makes it to the land.

Optimus looks back to see Arcee walking slowly up to them. All laugh as they hug each other tight.

"It's over" she whispers "It's all over"

"We did it" said Bumblebee

Optimus nods in agreement. He looks to Arcee with concern.

"What now?" he asks.

"I have to stay in the ocean with my family" she said "They need a ruler"

"And you are worthy of the throne" said Bumblebee.

"Yes…I'm the Ocean Princess" she said "I have to go back to rule the oceans"

Optimus looks down with sadness. She has to go back; does that mean this will be the last time seeing each other. He belongs on the land not ocean.

"I have to guide and protect the sea creatures and hope to find more kings to help"

"You will do well" Prime says.

"Yes I will…" she said.

They both look down. They both have a lot in mind. Arcee sees the staff glowing. All look at the glowing staff. She lets it go and it was still standing. Then a bright light appears in front of them forming a human figure.

 _"_ _Arcee…" said the Father._

"Dad…" she whispers

Optimus looks at the man before him. He is tall; mighty; strong. He must be the king of the oceans.

 _"_ _Well done my daughter…you stopped Airachnid" he smiles._

 _"_ _Well…I had some help" she said as she looks at Prime and Bee._

 _"_ _Of course" he smiles. He grabs the staff and waves it around Arcee. The water appears and starts forming a crown. "You are now the Ocean's Queen"_

 _The water goes down making a blue and white dress with little pink._

Optimus sees Arcee and him. He made a crown for her. Optimus smiles at her; she looks beautiful.

 _The King turns to Optimus "Thank you"_

"You're welcome…" said Prime.

The king disappears and the staff drops. Arcee catches it before it hits. She smiles as she looks to the sea animals. All are now bowing down to her.

"Queen Arcee" said Blu.

Bumblebee smiles in awe "Queen Arcee…awesome"

Optimus smirks as he bows down to the new queen. Bumblebee does the same. Arcee blushes a little.

"Queen Arcee…" she smiles "I like that"

Arcee walks to the ocean and stands on the water.

"We must go Arcee…we have a new life to plan" said Blu

"You guys go ahead…" she said. Optimus walks up to her along with Bee. "I must go"

Optimus nods "I understand"

Arcee looks down; she wants him to come with but he has a life of his own. She looks at him in the eyes.

"Come with…" she whispers.

Optimus hugs her tight. "I don't know…I can't Arcee we have to live here on land"

Arcee nods "I understand…you won't be able to live underwater"

"Arcee…I…" he says but Arcee kisses him.

"Don't worry…" Arcee stands back with a smile.

"I guess…this is good-bye" said Optimus.

"I guess so…" she whispers.

Arcee hugs him tight. Optimus returns the hug. They both hold on to each other for dear life. Optimus leans back to kiss her one more time before she goes. Optimus lets go and steps back a little. Arcee doesn't want to let them go. They have to stay and go with their lives here on the land.

"I'll miss you Bumblebee…"

"Don't worry Mo…Arcee" he said "I will miss you too. We will come visit you"

Arcee smiles as she hugs him tight.

"I hope you do"

Arcee gets up and starts walking towards the ocean. She looks back and waves good-bye. Optimus does the same.

"Dad…You love her right?" ask Bumblebee.

"Yes…"

"Then…we are you letting her go?"

Optimus looks at Bumblebee with a raise eyebrow. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"Dad…our life back home is good…" said Bee "But without Arcee…it's going to be different"

Optimus looks at Bumblebee.

"You know Bee…I heard Arcee whisper that I'm her new life…her star" said Optimus.

"Yes…"

"Stars guide and help you" said Optimus "That what she believes in"

"She loves you too" said Bumblebee "Plus…I would enjoy the new life"

Optimus looks towards the buildings. They do have a life here. Optimus has to continue working; he doesn't even know if he can be with Arcee. He wants to. He can change.

Bumblebee is smiling at him; telling him its okay. He hugs his dad tight and Optimus kneels in front of him. He places his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Do you accept her as your mom?"

"Yes…" said Bumblebee "And as your wife?"

Optimus smiles "Let's start our new chapter"

Optimus runs to the shore.

"ARCEE!" he yells.

She looks back to him running along with Bumblebee. She starts running to them. She uses her water powers to make her go faster. She is now closer to Optimus.

She jumps on him as he catches her. He kisses her deeply.

"Optimus what are you…?"

"I want to go with Arcee…" said Optimus "We want to go with you"

"Really?" she said as tears of joy start forming.

"Yes…"

"But you can't breathe underwater…" she said

"I don't care…" said Optimus "I want to be with you…"

Bumblebee is smiling wide.

"You do?"

"Yes…"

"Why…?"

"I love you…" he said "I love you Arcee"

Arcee blinks and hugs him. Optimus leans back and looks at her beautiful eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asks.

"Will you be my mom?" ask Bumblebee with a big smile.

"Yes…Yes I will" she said with happiness.

Optimus smiles and kisses her. The kiss is full with passion; the most incredible kiss. Bumblebee starts cheering and jumping up and down. The waves start splashing around them. The staff glows and water starts twirling around the three.

The water starts spreading some magic around the three. Optimus kisses Arcee again. The water makes them float. Bumblebee looks to his hands and he notices some clothes are forming. He looks down to see blue pants with blue and white shirt.

"Whoa…" said Bumblebee.

Optimus doesn't let Arcee go as they kiss. Arcee wraps her arms around him bringing him close. The waters start forming around Optimus. The all get settled down on the water. Optimus and Bee can walk on water now.

Bumblebee likes his new look and likes how he can walk on water. He looks to his dad and stares in awe. "Oh my…"

Optimus leans back along with Arcee. Her eyes grew wide as she sees him. He is wearing a crown. Optimus looks down to see his clothes gone. He is now wearing blue pants with a white bottom up shirt. He feels a cape behind him.

It is a massive cape. He also has a blue jacket on with red lines. He looks down to see himself standing in water. Arcee smiles wide with joy.

"My king" she said as she bows. Optimus bows down to her.

"My queen"

* * *

 **More chapters to come...**

 **...**

 **..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **(May Contain some smut...mature content)**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Optimus and Arcee hug each other. They look at Bee.

"Oh my…" said Prime "My little Prince"

Bumblebee smiles with joy "Yes…I'm the Prince of the ocean"

"We are the new rulers of the Ocean" said Arcee.

Optimus smiles "I like that…my queen"

"But what about your old life?" she ask.

"It doesn't matter anymore…"

"But will you miss your home?"

"Yes…but living without you…that will be suffering"

"And Bumblebee…"

"He already likes his new home" he smiles.

Arcee smiles "But we barely met…it's almost a week"

"Doesn't matter…" said Optimus "I laid eyes on you the very first day and that's when I felt something"

"Like…"

"Love…It was love at first sight…"

She smiles.

"My heart tells me that you are the one…you are the one for me…the to live with for the rest of my life"

"Same here…but I got to tell you something"

"Yes…"

"I never thought I would meet a human and fall in love" she smiles.

"I never thought I would fall in love with a princess" Optimus says.

Arcee laughs a little. She hugs him tight.

"But now…I'm your king…and you're my queen…I won't ever leave you"

Arcee smiles and hugs him tighter.

She smiles "Let's get home…I want to show you my home"

She lets herself go underwater. Optimus and Bee did the same. She holds Optimus and Bee's hand and swims off.

Prime and Bee can breathe under water now. Bumblebee starts cheering.

"This is awesome!"

Arcee smiles and Prime laughs a little.

It is a long way but they made it. Optimus looks at the beautiful castle in front of them.

"Wow…" he whispers.

"This is my home" said Arcee.

The sea animals are fixing the broken parts. Arcee swims inside the castle and Prime follows along with Bee. She is standing in front of two chairs. Optimus slowly walks up to her.

"You are the new king now" she smiles "This is your throne"

"I'm honored…" he smiles. Bumblebee is staring in awe as he takes in the castle.

Optimus holds her hand "You will be an amazing queen"

"I must have my star to guide me…" she smiles "My parents are up there as stars…and…"

"I'm your star here" said Optimus "I will be there with you…"

Arcee smiles and kisses him.

"I love you Optimus…" she said "I love you"

Optimus smiles as he wraps his arms around his queen's waist.

"I love you too"

Bumblebee jumps up and Prime catches him.

"Mom…" he says with a smile "Mom…I love you too"

She smiles big as she hugs her new son.

Striker, Megatron, Blu and Sky starts swimming towards them. Sky sees Bumblebee and laughs.

"Bumblebee…" Sky dive's and twirls around him. "Whoa…you are the prince?"

"Yes…I'm the Ocean's Prince" said Bumblebee with a big smile.

"Whoa…can I be your sidekick?" ask Sky

"You can be my friend" Bumblebee hugs him tight.

Striker and Blu are floating in front of Optimus and Arcee. They both bow down.

"Striker…Blu thanks for everything" said Arcee "You guys help a lot"

"You're welcome…anything for a friend" said Blu

"Anything for a Queen" Striker smiles "And welcome…New King"

Optimus smiles as he nods. Blu goes up to kiss him along with Striker.

"Whoa…"

"That's for protecting Arcee…and for helping her" said Blu "I wonder how we can ever repay you"

"Don't worry" said Optimus. Blu and Striker nod. Megatron comes up and licks Optimus. "Ahh…hey Megatron…"

"I am here to serve the King"

Optimus smiles: Slash goes up to him and bows down.

"I'm sorry…for hurting you…I didn't mean too"

"Don't worry…" said Optimus "It wasn't your fault"

Slash looks down with sadness. Optimus pets him right to left.

"It's okay…"

Slash smiles a little. He goes back on patrol. Megatron follows; Blu and Striker start heading out the room. Sky is still playing with Bumblebee.

Optimus looks to Arcee "It may take me a while to get use to this"

"You will don't worry"

"This place is so beautiful…" said Optimus "And also we are living underwater"

"Yes…but this place doesn't have water…"

"I know but…"

"Optimus…everything will be okay" said Arcee "Trust me"

Optimus smiles as he kisses her. "You're right…"

Optimus kisses her with passion. He looks at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…you may go play outside with your new friend…" said Optimus.

"Awesome…"

Sky gives Bee a ride to go out to the ocean. Optimus smirks as he sees him and looks at Arcee.

"What…"

Optimus kisses her deeply. He starts going down her jaw line; making trial of kisses. Optimus takes her to the bed. Optimus gently lays her down. Optimus keeps on kissing her up and down. He looks up at her.

"Optimus…" she whispers.

"Shh…I'm going to show you how much I love you" said Optimus as he goes back to kissing. He gently places her legs around his waist. Arcee groans as she felt him grab her breasts.

"Optimus…"

"Arcee…"

He gently removes her dress; revealing her beautiful body. Optimus lets Arcee remove his clothes. Optimus goes between Arcee's legs. He sees the beauty of his queen in front of him.

"Beautiful…" Optimus whispers. He goes back to kissing her. Arcee wraps her arm around him; while caressed his hair with the other.

"Optimus…please…"

Optimus pushes in her gently. Arcee gasps and moans. Optimus kisses her softly; telling her it's okay. He then thrusts.

He makes love to her. He moves his hips back and forth and grinds. Arcee moans his name; scratching his back. He increases the pace but then slows down so she can feel every pleasure from the love making.

"OH Optimus…"

"Arcee…"

He gives her the time of her life. He makes love her until he is slowly building to his orgasm. Arcee is building up; she can feel it. Optimus grunts as he takes her. He remains calm he wants her to feel good. Optimus can feel her muscles clenching around him.

"Oh Arcee…my queen"

Arcee is close. She is about to yell out in pleasure. Optimus keeps up his pace. Arcee scratches his back; while her legs tremble.

"Optimus!" she moans out loud. She releases; cuming around him. Optimus can feel it getting tight.

"Arcee…Arcee…" Optimus grunts as he releases deep inside her. Optimus remains in the same position until he thrust his orgasm away. Arcee wraps her arm around him holding him close.

"I love you"

"I love you too…" whispers Optimus.

* * *

 **A year later**

"Charge!" yells Optimus. He is standing tall with the staff close to him.

The sharks, whales, dolphins, and other sea creatures charge. There some boats or ships that are killing innocent animals.

The blue whales will hit the side of it. The sharks go and release the fish or whales that were captured. Sharks also jump on the boats to break them. Other creatures try to get their attention.

"Remember…just scare them off…we don't kill"

Bumblebee is riding his friend Sky. Bee starts shooting arrows towards the boat. The men start retreating.

"Yes…" yells Optimus. "My friend…lets head home"

Optimus along with his son makes his way back to their home. He is riding Megatron to his home. He sees the great throne. People are working around the area. They have found new allies to work with them. Prime even accepted them to live with them.

"King Prime!" all cheers. Optimus waves a hand. Bumblebee is following behind him. Optimus stops in front of his home.

He goes in with a smile. Arcee turns around and smiles.

"Optimus…" she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm here…"

"Good…how did it go?" she asks.

"They ran off…" he said "All taken care of"

"Yes…they were so scared…" said Bee as he high fives Sky. Arcee laughs.

"And you…how are you my love" he said with a smile. She smiles wide as she holds his hand into hers.

She places it on her stomach. Optimus eyes widen.

"I'm pregnant…"

Bumblebee smiles wide and with joy.

"Pregnant…" Optimus said "I…I…"

"Optimus…you okay?"

"Okay…I am great"

Optimus picks her up and twirls her around. He places her down and kisses her.

"A daughter…" said Arcee "She is a girl"

Optimus kneels in front of her; he places a kiss on her stomach. "My baby girl…"

"I'm going to have a sister…" cheers Bee.

Optimus hugs his son and Arcee.

"We will be one happy family!" he says with joy. "I love ya'll so much…so much"

Optimus keeps a tight hug around them. He started a new life a year ago. He is now getting use to the new life. Optimus is now happy; a future should be plan for his little girl.

He is so happy. He is looking forward to the days. He is always looking forward to help the people around; to be with his lovely wife and spend time with his son.

Optimus now leads the army. The ocean army; he will defend this home for his family. He is one grateful king. Arcee is one beautiful queen standing by his side. He knows that he will have great future ahead. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with them.

Arcee as well is too happy. She met a human and fell in love. Now he is her queen. She is so happy; she even found a son.

Optimus looks at his queen. He then looks to the ocean in front of him. He sees the ocean animals working; along with the other people. He smiles.

Optimus is king…Arcee is queen and Bumblebee is the princess and soon a princess will come along.

All of this happened because he fell in love with an Ocean Princess.

* * *

 **The end…**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **(I don't own anything…I just write)**


End file.
